Hearts as Tough as Diamonds
by Pedz
Summary: If you love someone, fight for that love, never give up. When Marshall finally tells Everest about his feelings, things take a turn for the worst when he is viciously attacked and almost killed by Wild Dogs. The Paw Patrol decide to take matters into their own paws and decide to take on the Pack of Dogs. Pairings: Marshall & Everest, Ryder & Katie, Chase & Skye
1. Past, Present, No Future?

**Chapter 1: Past, Present, No Future?**

Marshall was out-numbered by a pack of wild dogs, which had picked up Everest's smell of her wound on her front paw, Marshall did his best to stop the bleeding but the wolves still picked up the scent of food and continued chasing the pair, Marshall had called Ryder and the pups, who were on the way

"Marshall we're not going to make it!" Everest said limping as fast as she could with Marshall's help towards his firetruck "Just leave me! I didn't just become your mate for us to die"

Marshall could hear the dogs closing in "Don't talk like that, we're going to get through this!"

"I'm sorry, but Marshall I can't make it" Everest cried almost collapsing

"I got you it's ok" Marshall picked her up putting her on his back and reached his firetruck "Ruff Ruff! ladder up!" he barked and turned his ladder towards a tree "Climb my ladder and get on a high branch"

Everest nodded jumping off of his back and climbed his ladder, she got onto a branch "Marshall? come up"

"No" Marshall shook his head lowering the ladder down so the dogs couldn't get her "I'm going to lead them away from you" he said then bit his front paw hard making it bleed "Call Ryder back tell him to hurry! Everest, I love you" he cried then ran off into the woods

"Marshall! come back!" Everest screamed as the wild dogs ran passed the tree then followed Marshall scent "Leave him alone!" she shouted watching in horror as the dogs caught up to Marshall

"Everest..." Marshall looked at the dogs "Take me, leave my mate lone!" he closed his eyes accepting his fate

"NOOO! MARSHALL!" tears flooded down her cheeks seeing the dogs begin to tear Marshall a part, ripping into his flesh like he was a chew toy

When out of nowhere black flashes appeared knocking the dogs off of Marshall at a force several of the dogs were knocked out

"Ruff Ruff! net!" Chase barked catching a dog with his net "Ryder Sir hurry!" he yelled into his pup tag, as Rocky, Zuma and Rubble kept knocking back the dogs

"Get away from Marshall!' Rubble growled and started barking standing Marshall

The wild dogs ran off into the woods

Chase was instantly by Marshall's side "Please be ok!" he said looking at his severally injured best friend

"C-cc-ch-" Marshall tried to say between his groans of pain

"Sh don't talk" Rocky said shredding tears "You'll be ok"

Ryder appeared on his ATV pulling up near Marshall's truck, he threw his helmet on the ground and ran over to Marshall "Why Marshall? Why would you go behind my back? Why would disobey my orders?" he knelt down and held the dalmatian in his arms

"I.. I.. lov-e her.." Marshall moaned then fell unconscious

Ryder picked Marshall up causing him to yelp loudly "I'm sorry pup, we have to get you to Katie's" he turned to Chase "Help Everest down"

"Chase is on the case!" Chase said running over to the tree where Everest was and got her down "You ok?"

Everest nodded "My paw is a little sore, but I'm fine"

"Come on pups, quickly Katie needs to stop his bleeding" Ryder said tears falling from his eyes "Marshall's dying" he looked down at the pup in his arms, blood covering Marshall's once white fur

* * *

 **24 hours Earlier**

* * *

"Marshall? What did you want to talk to me about?" Ryder asked approaching Marshall who was sitting under a tree "Is everything ok pup?"

Marshall shook his head "Well, I want to ask Everest to be my mate"

"That's great! You're finally going to tell her how you feel?" Ryder questioned sitting besides him

"Well" Marshall looked up into his owners eyes "What if she rejects me? She likes me, but what about if she doesn't feel the same way I do?"

Ryder planted a kiss on his head "Have faith Marshall, you will never know if you don't ask"

"I suppose so" Marshall smiled licking Ryder's cheek "Thanks Ryder"

"Ryder? Do you think she likes me?" Marshall asked lowering his head

Ryder giggled "Yes, it isn't heart to see she has feelings for you Marshall" he grinned as Everest pulled up

"What is she doing here?" Marshall instantly turned bright red, Ryder laughed

"Everest!" Skye greeted her with a hug "What are you doing here?"

"Ryder invited me for dinner' Everest hugged her back "Good to see you Skye!"

Skye separated "Yeah! It's been ages since we've done rescue's with you"

"Well Summer is always boring for me" Everest said walking into the Lookout with Skye "Hey pups!"

Chase spun around to see Everest, he and Zuma were head to head in a pup pup boogie game

"And tail spin!" They both said together spinning around so fast they hit into each other and fell on the ground

"What a wipe out dude!" Zuma laughed getting to his paws "Wow the woom is totally spinning..."

Chase giggled shaking his head "Hi Everest, what's up?" he said shaking the dizziness away

"Ryder invited her over" Skye said giggling at the dizzy pups

"Awesome! Hi Everest!" Rocky said finishing off a treat

Rubble was snoring on a pup cushion

Everest giggled "Where's Marshall?" she asked looking around

"Here" Marshall said walking in behind Ryder "H-Hii Everest" he blushed walking over to hear, carefully without tripping over "Hhhow are you?"

"I'm fantastic! Thank you for asking" Everest smiled at him causing him to blush harder "Marshall are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine.." Marshall said walking backwards but tripped over Rubble's bowl then fell into Everest "Sorry about that..." he blushed

Everest giggled "Lets go outside Mr Clumsy" she said leading Marshall outside of the Lookout

Once outside Everest sat down on the grass "Are you going to tell them?" she asked licking his cheek

"I don't know, the time doesn't feel right" Marshall said licking her back "I hate having to act like an idiot around you"

Everest laughed "Oh Marshall, you're my idiot!" she pushed him on his back "You're an extremely cute idiot"

Marshall blushed looking up into her blue eyes

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

* * *

Ryder placed Marshall carefully into Chase's truck and jumped onto his ATV, he and the pups drove as fast as they could to Katie's, Marshall somehow managed to hang onto life, memories of him and Everest flooded his mind. Upon reaching Katie's Ryder carefully grabbed Marshall's limp body and ran into her Clinic

"KATIE! KATIE!" Ryder yelled panic filling his voice "WHERE ARE YOU!"

"I'm right here" Katie said running out of a back room "Oh no! Ryder what happened? Bring him here" she pulled out a table

Ryder nodded and laid the motionless pup on the table "He was attacked by the Wild Dogs, he went behind my back, please you have to save him" the young leader said tears falling from his eyes

Katie nodded and began to examine the pup "My gosh, these wounds are deep, Ryder I'll need to stitch some of these, and give him needles in-case those dogs were carrying diseases, wait here I have to work fast to save him" she said pushing Marshall through a door into another room

"Will Marshall live?" Skye asked standing besides a weeping Chase

Ryder didn't know the answer, but he knew Marshall was strong "I hope so Skye"

"He has too!" Everest said limping in "Ryder... He has to live... I can't raise his pups alone..."

Everyone turned around, jaws dropping

"Everest what are you saying?" Ryder asked kneeling in front of her

"I'm pregnant, Ryder" Everest looked up at him "It happened a week ago"

"Wait, you two began mates yesterday" Rubble said confused

Everest nodded "We did, it's complicated" she lowered her head "He has to live!" she threw herself into Ryder who hugged her

"No wonder he broke my orders" Ryder said hugging her tightly "At least I understand that, but why didn't he tell me he mated with you?"

"We wanted to keep it a secret, so he pretended to ask advice" Tears fell from Everest's eyes "I know we should have told everyone, but he thought you would be angry"

Ryder shook his head "What no? I would never be angry at him for something like this"

"I'm sorry Ryder for not telling you" Everest said crying in his arms "Please Marshall, please be ok"

Katie had done her best, and stitched up all of Marshall's wounds and dressed them, he looked like a Mummy he had that many bandages on him "That should do" she said placing an oxygen mask over his face "The rest is up to you Marshall" she pulled a blanket over him "You can fight this, think of Everest, think of how much she means to you" she whispered in Marshall's ear then dimmed the lights

 **To be continued**


	2. Glimmer of Hope

**Chapter 2: Glimmer of Hope**

* * *

 **1 Week** **Earlier**

* * *

Marshall and Everest had developed strong feelings for each other, they both never admitted it and tried hiding them. Tonight however they just couldn't hide those feelings anymore no matter how hard they tried, Marshall had been called to Jake's Mountain late at night, by Everest when Jake injured his ankle on a rescue

Marshall pulled up outside Jake's cabin, and got out of his EMT truck then knocked on the door

"Hello? Everest? Jake? Anyone here?" Marshall asked as the door opened

"Marshall!" Everest smiled upon seeing him "I'm so happy you came, Jake says his ankle is really sore" she said staring into his eyes

Marshall blushed "Um Everest? are we going in?" he giggled

Everest blinked several times "Hm?" she said gazing upon Marshall

"Jake? his ankle? where is he?" Marshall laughed

"Oh! Yeah! Silly me! Sorry come in" Everest blushed leading Marshall into the living room then into Jake's bed room "Hey Jake, Marshall's here"

"Awesome! Marshall good to see you man, I had a horrible day" Jake sighed as Marshall jumped up on his bed "It's a total bummer, hurting my ankle like this"

"Could be worse" Everest giggled "At least it's not in Winter"

"Ah yes! That's true" Jake smiled then looked at Marshall "So Marshall my man, how does it look?"

"Ruff! X-Ray screen!" Marshall barked then lowered his screen over Jake's ankle "Jake you've broken it, it's not a big break so it should heal fast, I'll bandage it. Ruff! Bandage!" he gently wrapped Jake's ankle with the bandage "Now stay off that foot"

"Dude I can't even walk" Jake yawned as Marshall pulled a blanket over him "Thanks Marshall, it feels much better but I totally think I'm getting some shut eye, since it's late you're welcome to stay here tonight"

Marshall looked at him "Cool thanks Jake" he smiled turning around to see Everest blushing

Jake giggled "Everest show Marshall the spare room"

"Sure Jake, this way Marshall" Everest said as they walked out of Jake's room "It's right there" she pointed to a door next to Jake's room

Marshall tripped over a mat on the floor and fell into Everest causing her to fall over, he landed on her stomach "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" he blurted out then blushed a deep red looking in her eyes

"Nope, but you have now" Everest laughed as Marshall continued to look into her eyes "Marshall? You ok?"

"Yep I'm fine, I just never noticed how blue your eyes were before" Marshall then leaned forward and planted a kiss directly on her lips

Everest's eyes went wide

Marshall quickly pulled away and got off her "I'm sorry!" he blushed walking backwards into the spare room

Everest got up and smiled at him "You kissed me" she said causing Marshall to blush even more

"I-er-ah.. um -yeah..." Marshall muttered then looked up at her "E-everest... I-I think.. I-love you.."

"Wow! Marshall I was waiting for you to admit it!" Everest grinned walking into the spare room and closed the door behind her and locked it

Marshall looked confused "What are-are- you doing?" he asked nervously

"Marshall, there's something you should know" Everest said approaching him with a spark in her eye

"What-is it?" Marshall asked backing away only to bump into the bed leg

Everest giggled at him "Relax Marshall, but I don't think.. I KNOW I love you I always have" she walked up to him and forced him on his back, exposing his white belly

"Really? Because I always have as well! When we first met, you made me feel complete, I just never admitted it before" Marshall said as Everest began licking his belly, he giggled and moaned at the same time "E-verest! stop... you're making me.."

Everest stopped and looked into his eyes "I'm making you what Marshall?"

Marshall gulped then pulled her onto him and started laying kisses on her neck and cheeks, she kissed him back then pressed her lips against his, he closed his eyes accepting the kiss

About 10 minutes after intense making out Marshall spoke

"D-o you want to take it further?" Marshall asked still on his back looking up into her eyes

Everest paused and looked down at him "Oh Marshall! I would love to!"

Before Everest could say anything else she was gently forced off Marshall, who mounted her not before kissing her neck several times

* * *

 **Back in the Present**

* * *

Katie walked back into the main area of her Clinic, she had a note pad in her hand

"How is he?" Ryder asked as she approached him

"Ryder, pups" Katie sat down on the ground, Ryder sat besides her "I have same bad news"

"He's not dead is he?" Chase asked but Katie shook her head

"Marshall's in a serious condition, I've cleaned his wounds best I could, but a wound on his side which extends to his belly is deep and infected, also one of his hind legs is broken it looks like one of those dogs bit into his leg instantly breaking the bone, it will heal though, I had to stitch one of his ears as well I'm pretty sure he'll be deaf in that ear" Katie said reading notes "Truth is Ryder, his body has taken a lot of damage and I-I'm.. not..." she paused looking into Ryder's eyes

"Don't you dare say it! Marshall's strong he will get through this" Ryder yelled at Katie "Don't you say he won't make it!" he burst into tears and without warning hugged Katie

"Oh Ryder, I believe he'll make it" Katie hugged him back tightly then kissed his cheek "I was going to say, I'm not sure when or if he'll wake up or recover" she said holding him

Everest had tears flooding down her cheeks "He has to wake up, I can't do this alone"

"His body as sustained so much damage Everest, even if he wakes up it wouldn't be for long" Katie said letting go off Ryder

"Can I go in his room? I want to be there when he wakes up" Everest looked up at Katie who knelt down

"Everest, I don't even know when he will wake up" Katie said looking at her paw, and grabbed a bandage and wrapped her paw "But alright you can go in"

Everest licked Katie's cheek "Thanks Katie" she said walking into the back of Katie's Clinic, then into the room Marshall was in, then jumped on his bed "Please M-Marshall, you got to live, don't leave us...I need you...your pups will need you. Jut stay with me, I know you're strong, you can do it...survive for me and your pups, please wake up" she lifted the sheets a little, seeing that his white belly was bandaged heavily, the right side of his stomach was bandaged, and looked like blood was leaking from it, his shoulder, and both forelegs were bandaged, including one of his ears, and his left hind leg was in a bright blue cast. Everest put the sheets over him again, closed her eyes tears escaping her closed lids

Just then, she felt something touch her leg, she opened her eyes and saw Marshall's paw on her leg. She looked at Marshall's face to see Marshall looking at her with teary eyes "Ev-Ev-Everest? D-Don't c-c-cr-cry." he said weakly through his oxygen mask

"Marshall!" Everest gently hugged him "Please stay awake, I don't want to lose you"

"I-I.." Marshall was hushed by Everest

"Sh don't try and speak, I have to tell you something" Everest said sitting down besides him on his bed "Marshall, this isn't the best time to tell you this but..."

Marshall struggled to keep his eyes open

"Hey! Please stay awake, you need to hear this" Everest said gently licking his forehead

Marshall looked up at her and nodded

"Marshall, oh my love, my dalmatian, my everything, listen to me, you can fight this, you got to do it for me and for our pups" Everest said looking down at him in his eyes, he looked surprised

"W-w..." Marshall tried to speak but Everest placed her paw on his lips

"It's true, Marshall I'm pregnant I was going to tell you when we were in the woods but.. but.. but.." Everest laid her head gently against his chest and cried

Marshall placed his bandaged paws around her and hugged her

"Marshall you got to fight, I just can't lose you" Everest's head was forced up by Marshall "I love you to much to lose you"

"E-everest" Marshall spoke weakly "I-I-I'm.. going to be a-a-a fath-er?" he asked

Everest nodded tears falling down her cheeks "Yes! Yes Marshall you're going to be a daddy, that's why you can't give up, I need you"

Marshall smiled weakly before falling unconscious

"Marshall?" Everest hugged him "Don't give up on us! Please" she laid down besides him

Chase's sadness suddenly turned to anger, he wiped the tears from his eyes

"I want every last one of those dogs dead!" Chase growled making everyone look at him "They all deserve to die for what they did to Marshall!"

"Chase" Ryder looked over at him

Zuma stood up and sat besides Chase "Chase is totally wight, they have to die! I'll help you dude"

"Us too" Rocky and Rubble said at the same time

"But Chase you saw what they did to Marshall" Skye said worried "They could kill all of us"

Chase stood to his paws "I'll take that chance... Marshall, my best friend I promise I will get revenge for you buddy! In return you have to live!" He shouted then howled loudly

To be continued


	3. Our Hearts Are One

**Chapter 3: Our Hearts Are One**

* * *

 **In the Present**

It had been 6 hours since Marshall was last awake, there had been no change in his condition. Katie would only allow Everest in to see him, even Ryder wasn't allowed in, Chase was somewhat annoyed by this and decided to go check his truck, he jumped up in it and looked next to him on the passenger seat and on the floor, there was terrifying huge amount of blood on his seat and some on the floor where the blood ran down his seat to the floor.

Chase again just unleashed a flood of tears and let his head fall on his steering wheel and just cried his heart out "MARSHALL...PL-PLEASE DON'T GO! WE NEED YOU BUDDY...I-I need you!" he yelled loud enough for Ryder to come running out

"Chase? What is it pup?" Ryder asked running over to him

"Ryder-Sir" Chase pointed to his passenger seat "He has to live!"

Ryder peeped his head into Chase's truck and was shocked at the amount of blood "Marshall's strong, he'll pull through this"

Chase leaped out of his truck into Ryder's arms crying

"Chase, it's going to be alright" Ryder said hugging the Sheppard "Do you want me to see if Katie will allow us in?"

Chase nodded, Ryder kissed his head and carried him back into Katie's clinic

"Wait here pups, I'm going to ask Katie to let us in" Ryder said holding Chase while walking into the back of Katie's clinic "Katie are you here?"

A door opened to a small room which had it's lights dimmed

"Shh not so loud" Katie smiled peering her head around the corner

Before Ryder could even ask to see Marshall, Katie motioned him inside

Chase watched closely as he was carried into Marshall's room, he couldn't stop his tears falling upon seeing the once hyperactive, caring, fun dalmatian pup laying motionless in the bed, Everest was asleep besides him it could easily be seen she had been crying.

For several minutes no one said anything, Ryder broke the silence "How is he Katie?" he asked placing Chase down on a chair next to Marshall's bed "Any change?"

Katie shook her head "Afraid not, according to Everest he woke up roughly 6 hours ago but only for a few seconds, he hasn't woken up since"

Chase carefully jumped on Marshall's bed, careful not to wake Everest up he sat on the other side of Marshall

"Buddy you got to live, everyone needs you" Chase whispered into Marshall's good ear "Oh Marshall, my best buddy, I miss you, p-please you have to pull through this, I miss your clumsiness, your kinda, caring, lovable natural, things just won't be the same without you" he laid his head gently across Marshall's chest "Who's gonna crash into us in the elevator? Who's going to keep the happiness in the Lookout? Marshall, you're that glue which keeps the team together without you the Paw Patrol won't be the Paw Patrol anymore" His words brought tears to Katie, and Ryder's eyes "Do you remember when you ran away, because you thought we said your clumsy? But we weren't talking about you... Marshall, we don't care if you're clumsy, its you who make us what we are, we need you buddy that's why you have to live"

Chase felt movement beneath him "M-M-Marshall?" he lifted his head and looked at Marshall to see his teary blue eyes looking up at him "Katie! Ryder! He's awake!"

"C-h-hase?" Marshall spoke ever so quietly "T-th-ank .. y-you"

Chase hugged the dalmatian ever so carefully "Buddy, your welcome!"

"Everest, wake up" Katie said gently shaking her

Everest opened her eyes "Yes Katie?" she looked at Ryder who was smiling "What is it?"

Chase let go of Marshall then turned Everest's face towards Marshall

"Marshall?" Everest looked deep into his blue eyes "You're awake! I can't believe it!" she hugged Marshall carefully, Chase joined in the hug

Katie let them hug for a few minutes "I need to examine him, you all can stay and watch but I warn you it'll be messy"

Chase and Everest separated from the hug, Chase jumped off the bed and stood next to Ryder, Everest removed the oxygen mask from Marshall's face and pressed her lips against his, then kissed his forehead placing the oxygen mask back then jumped off and sat besides Chase

"R-Ryd...derr..?" Marshall said weakly

Katie motioned Ryder over, who knelt down besides his bed

"Marshall I'm here, I'm here pup" Ryder said planting a kiss to his forehead

Marshall looked up at him, tears falling down his cheeks "I-I-I'm sor-ry, Ry..der.."

"Why are you sorry pup?" Ryder questioned wiping the tears from Marshall's cheek

"For ... dis-dis-dis..obeying your or-or..der's" Marshall said closing his eyes "I-I couldn't... lea-lea-leave her"

Ryder closed his eyes then opened them with a smile "Marshall look, I know you love her very much, but if you just listened to me none of this would have happened" Marshall went to speak but Ryder hushed him "Let me finish, even though you disobeyed a directed order I'm not mad at you, I could never be mad at you, any of you" he said turning to Everest and Chase "You're all my pups, whom I love, it kills me to see any of you hurt physically or emotionally"

Marshall swallowed hard then burst into tears, Ryder gently hugged him "Sh it's going to be alright" he separated from the hug "Katie wants to take a look at you, but don't worry, Chase, Everest and I will be right here"

Marshall nodded as Katie walked over with a small tray filled with fresh bandages and 3 needles

"I need you to stay still for me" Katie said pulling the sheets back, she wiped a tear from her eye seeing how many injures he had "I'm going to give you some more pain relief, just to be on the safe side for when I change your bandages, we don't want you being in anymore pain then you already are" she grabbed hold of a needle a gently pressed it into his side then placed the empty needle back on the tray

"How is he Katie?" Everest asked concerned

"Sh" Ryder said "Let Katie dress his injures then ask" he giggled patting Everest's head

Katie took a deep breath then began to gently unwrap the bandage on his side, as she did this she noticed something, something which made her stomach turn inside out, just by looking it made her feel sick ' _How can a pup with such a great heart end up like this? It's not right! He doesn't deserve any of this!'_ she thought to herself

Everest saw Katie take the bandage off of Marshall's belly and his side, she gasped, tears Immediately falling down her face and shoved her face into Chase's chest and cried loudly.

* * *

 **4 Days Earlier**

* * *

Marshall had been feeling a bit depressed lately, no one knew why. Whenever someone asked him what was wrong, he would face them put on one of his cute smile and look at them with his blue eyes then simply say 'Nothing's wrong' of course, everyone then believed him.

Skye caught Marshall shedding a few tears, before he went for a walk along the beach, she decided to follow him

Marshall sat down on the soft sand, then looked out at the bay and saw Mayor Goodway with Chickaletta on a rowboat, he sighed to himself

"Hey Marshall, are you alright?" Skye asked approaching him

"Huh? Oh hi Skye, Yep! Never been better!" Marshall said with a grin "Did you follow me?"

Skye nodded as she sat down besides him "Yes, I followed you because I'm worried about you"

"Worried? What why? I'm fine" Marshall smiled at her trying to insure her he was ok

Skye on the other hand was not convinced

Both pups sat on the sand quietly, Marshall was the first one to speak

"Fine, I'm not ok" Marshall said as he sighed "I think I'm falling in-love"

"With Everest right?" Skye said looking at him

Marshall nodded "Yeah, but how did you know?"

Skye giggled "Come on Marshall, I'm a girl it's not hard to work it out"

"Skye, how do you ask someone to be your mate?" Marshall questioned looking at the clouds racing above them in the sky

Skye paused at the question "I'm not sure, I know the answer to that"

Marshall sighed "Thought as much"

"Marshall? Is there something else?" Skye asked worried

"I did something, something I'm sure Ryder would punish me for" Marshall said as a tear fell from the corner of his eye

Skye wiped the tear away "You know Ryder by now, he wouldn't be mad at you"

"Yes he would" Marshall laid down on the beach "I don't regret what I did but, if I tell Ryder he'll.. he'll.. get mad.."

"Marshall, you might feel like he'll get mad, but I can assure you, he won't...you just need to relax, explain what needs to be explained, but don't stop in the middle of it, you'll need to tell him all of it." Marshall stayed quiet, so Skye spoke again, "Let me ask you, when was the last time Ryder actually got mad at you? Even the accidental mistakes, when was the last time he got mad at you?"

Marshall sighed "I...I can't remember the last time, he just asked why."

Skye replied, "Exactly, he never got mad at you, he just asked for an explanation. You never got in trouble...what makes you think this'll be any different?"

' _If only you knew Skye, you would think differently'_ Marshall thought to himself, but smiled at her "I guess you're right, well thanks Skye, I'm going to go have some breakfast" he said walking away from her, as a tear dropped down his cheek

* * *

 **Back in the Present**

* * *

Skye looked at the door leading to the back of Katie's Clinic and thought to herself ' _Now I know what Marshall meant, he mated with Everest but didn't want to tell Ryder. Oh Marshall why couldn't you just tell him? Instead of disobeying his orders_ ' Tears fell from her eyes, she sighed and laid down on a pup cushion ' _I'll help Chase kill those dogs! I might be small but Marshall, I'll risk my life for you_ ' She thought then closed her eyes drifting off to sleep

To be continued


	4. Love Brings Us Together

**Chapter 4: Love Brings Us Together**

* * *

Once Katie finished redressing Marshall's injures, she pulled the sheets back over him and sighed placing. Then placed the old bandages which were covered in a blood in the garbage bin, during that time Marshall had fallen unconscious again. Katie wrote something down on her note book then turned to Ryder, Everest and Chase

"Will he be alright?" Everest asked tears falling down her cheeks

Katie walked over to them "He's still in a serious condition, I've done all I can for him, it's up to Marshall if he's going to survive or not"

"He has too!" Everest said crying on Chase's chest who hugged her "He can't leave me, not now, I can't go through this pregnancy without him, I don't want to be alone"

"Pups" Ryder knelt down next to them "You both have given Marshall more then enough reason to want to live, his body just needs to rest"

"Ryder's right" Katie said walking back over to Marshall "He's going to need all the rest he can get, in a day or two he should be stronger, in the mean time Ryder I suggest taking the pups home"

Chase shook his head "No way I'm staying here"

"Chase, you also need to rest it's not doing any of you any good being here" Katie said turning the oxygen up on Marshall's mask "Everest can stay though, she can help me out"

"No, I want to stay with him" Chase said as a tear fell from his eye "I have to know he's going to be ok"

Katie took a deep breath "Listen I'll have my phone on me the entire time, if something happens or he wakes up I'll call Ryder"

"Thanks Katie, Chase come on" Ryder looked down at the Sheppard

Chase jumped on Marshall's bed and gave him one last hug "You'll live Marshall, you have to, don't give up please" he whispered then jumped off "Ryder Sir? Can we go to the place where it happened?"

"Sure, but why pup?" Ryder questioned kissing Marshall's forehead "Why would you want to go back there?"

"I-I just do, please can we Ryder?" Chase asked watching Everest jump up on Marshall's bed

Ryder nodded and smiled "Come on then lets go" he said then turned to Katie "If there's any change"

"I'll call, don't worry" Katie hugged Ryder then kissed his cheek causing him to blush at her, she giggled

"Come Chase" Ryder walked out the room with Chase then quietly closed the door

* * *

 **30 Minutes later**

* * *

Ryder and Paw Patrol arrived at the location the attack happened, Chase walked up to where the Wilds Dogs ripped into Marshall and almost killed him, he saw a big pool of dried up blood stained on the ground, It was everywhere! Including some of Marshall's fur covered in blood.

Chase burst out crying all over again, thinking of that HORRIBLE agonizing pain Marshall his best and close friend had to endure, Rocky's eyes filling up with tears as well, dripping down his cheeks! Skye, with tears streaming down her own face, walks up to Chase, and hugged him trying to comfort him and as they continued walking.

"Marshall, my very close buddy, you didn't deserve any of this. When I think of the agony you went through, it hurts my heart as well, I'm so sorry. You are strong though, I know you will survive." Chase said to himself tears dripping on the ground "He didn't deserve this"

Rubble approached Chase and hugged him instantly breaking down crying, Chase hugged him back, soon they were joined by Skye, Zuma and Rocky

Ryder walked over to his weeping team, but the minute he saw the dried blood he fell to his knees and looked down at the blood "If only he hadn't disobeyed me" tears were escaping his eyes "Why, why couldn't he just tell me about him and Everest?"

"He thought you would be mad at him" Skye said separating from the pups hug "That's what he told me, he said you would be mad for something he did"

"Yeah and punish him" Chase added walking over and hugging his young leader "Ryder sir, if you're thinking it's your fault DON'T"

Ryder turned and looked at Chase

"Ryder sir, you know Marshall he was just afraid, I mean if I mated with um-S-Skye I wouldn't tell you either any of you" Chase said trying to hide his blush from Skye

Rocky nodding in agreement "It's not you're fault Ryder" he hugged Ryder on the other side

Ryder sighed "Marshall knew the Wild Dogs were in the area, he knew they would more then likely have killed Everest, I told him not to go after her and wait for us, but he disobeyed me"

"Because he loves her Ryder sir" Chase separated from the hug "If you love someone enough, I guess you're willing to die for them even if it means disobeying your leaders orders" he said without making eye contact with Skye who was looking directly at him "It's true Marshall should've waiting for us, but he loves her"

Ryder sighed again then looked down at Chase "You're right, I was to blind to see how much Marshall and Everest were in-love, still I would like to know what Everest was doing out here by herself anyway" he said looking around at the area, that's when he saw something in the far distance, he got up and made his way over to it, followed by his pups

"What is it?" Rubble asked as he watched Ryder kneel down and pick up what looked like a letter

Ryder opened the letter, then dropped to the ground on his knee's bursting into tears

"Ryder sir?" Chase sat besides him

"It's from Everest" Ryder looked down at his pups who all sat around him "It says..."

* * *

 **To my sweet, loving, caring Dalmatian**

 **Marshall I'm so sorry I missed our date today, Jake wouldn't let me meet you because of the Dogs in the Area.**

 **But I went behind his back, to leave you this letter.**

 **I hope you don't get this letter, if you do it means you disobeyed Ryder which I would NEVER ask for you to do for me.**

 **Anyway, Marshall there's something you should know. I'm-Gosh I don't know how to word this, I guess I'll just come out with it** _._

 **I know we only just became mates and this might be a bit soon, but I'm Pregnant Marshall.**

 **I don't know how many pups I'm carrying but their all your's. Jake knows, I told him but he agreed not to say anything.**

 **Oh god, I can't believe it, you and I are going to be starting a family! If only I was telling you this in-person rather then on paper.**

 **I love you, my Dalmatian, my life, and now the soon to be Father of my pups.**

 **Kisses and cuddles**

 **Your's forever**

 **Everest xoxo**

* * *

Ryder folded the Letter back up and placed it in one of his pockets, tears falling down his cheeks like a river "That's why he disobeyed me, he knew Everest was out here"

"Everest poured her heart out in that Letter" Rubble said wiping tears from his own eyes "It's so sweet"

"We should give it to Marshall" Chase said hugging Ryder

Ryder sighed "I'll give it to him, when he's awake next. But why couldn't he tell me he was meeting Everest out here? I wouldn't have been angry at him" he patted Chase's head "I could never be angry at any of you" he looked down at his pups "Please, if any of you find yourself in a situation where you think I'll be mad, tell me don't.. just.. don't..." he broke down crying

"We will tell you Wyder" Zuma said hugging him

Rubble, Rocky and Skye nodded in agreement

"Chase?" Ryder looked at the Sheppard "Are you alright pup?"

Chase turned around, his eyes red and blood shocked from crying, tears still falling down his eyes "There's something you should know" he looked directly at Skye he walked over to her "Skye..."

"Yes Chase?" Skye looked at him in confusion "What's wrong?"

Rubble, Rocky and Zuma looked at each other and smiled, they knew what was about to happen

Chase swallowed hard, closing his eyes as more tears rolled down his cheek, then something happened, he felt something warm press against his forehead, his heart skipped a beat, as he slowly opened his eyes which were met by Skye's

"It's ok Chase, I like you as well" Skye smiled at him then blushed

"You-you-you do?" Chase asked as though he was in a dream

"Yes silly! I know you've always had a crush on me, it isn't hard to notice" Skye giggled then sat next to him

"Yeah dude we all noticed it, like Wyder totally has a cwush on Katie" Zuma blurted out causing the 10 Year old to blush worse then Chase and Skye were

Ryder coughed "We better be getting back to Katie's.. I mean to see Marshall" he said completely changing the subject

The pups all laughed but didn't argue, and followed Ryder to their vehicles

* * *

 **Back in Katie's**

* * *

Upon arriving back at Katie's Clinic, Ryder and the pups were met by Katie who had been waiting for them

"Hi Katie" Ryder said getting off his ATV "How's Marshall?"

Katie developed a big smile on her face "Come see for yourself, all of you"

"You mean we can all go see him?" Rubble asked

Katie nodded "Yep!"

"Does this mean..." Chase looked up at Katie who smiled

"Marshall found his reason to live, he's awake and has been for the past 20 minutes" Katie said leading them into her Clinic "He's no longer in a serious condition, although his injures are still serious, but given time they'll heal"

Ryder and the pups followed her into Marshall's room and were surprised to find the Dalmatian sitting up aided by a mountain of pillows behind his back, with Everest next to him

Marshall saw them "Hey pups" he softly said happy to see them, a smile grew across his face

To be continued


	5. United We Stand, Divided We Fall

**Chapter 5: United We Stand, Divided We Fall**

* * *

It had been roughly 24 hours after the attack on Marshall, the pack of Wild Dogs had hit several farms surrounding Adventure Bay including Farmer Yumi's where she lost 5 sheep and 1 cow to them, the Wild Dogs where becoming a problem. Ryder however was devoting his time to helping Katie getting Marshall back on his paws, but it looked as though it would take some time for him to be able to walk again.

"You'll walk Marshall, don't give up" Everest said licking Marshall's forehead

Katie smiled pulling the sheets back over him "Everest's right, your body just needs time to recover and heal that's all"

"But I don't want to be laying in bed all the time" Marshall sighed "I feel so useless"

"Marshall you're not useless pup" Ryder kissed his head

"Well your injures are still serious, you have 67 stitches remember?" Katie said looking down at her note pad "The injury on your side has 26 stitches alone, until they heal you can't do any activity that could risk your wounds being reopened"

"Katie's right" Ryder remembered the Letter "I have something for you, it's from Everest" he said handing the Letter to Everest who held it in front of his face

"I meant every word in it" Everest watch Marshall read it

Marshall finished reading it and felt a tear fall from his eye and drip down his cheek "I love you"

"I love you too, my Dalmatian" Everest smiled and rested her head next to him

Ryder smiled then turned to Katie "Katie?" he whispered to her "Do you think he's well enough to go home with me?"

Katie looked at Marshall and smiled "Sure, but make sure he doesn't try to walk without you or any of the pups around, he needs rest" she whispered back

"I'll be with him don't worry" Ryder then walked over to Marshall "Are you ready to go home?" he asked

Marshall's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree "Yes! Yes! I am!" he looked as though he were about to jump up

"Woah, calm down" Everest giggled forcing Marshall to lay still "Don't get too excited"

"Right sorry" Marshall sighed looking down at his severely bandaged body

Ryder sat down on the bed beside him "Marshall, you will get better, the pups and I will help you recover" he pulled the sheets back but noticed something "Katie!"

"What's wrong?" Everest felt her heart sink at the tone in Ryder's voice

Katie was at Ryder's side within seconds "My goodness!" she gasped at the amount of blood leaking from Marshall's side "Ryder, Everest please wait in the main area of my shop"

Everest left with Ryder but not before she kissed Marshall's head, Ryder closed the door behind him

"Katie? It's not that bad is it?" Marshall asked but noticed the concern in Katie's eyes "Katie?" he said starting to panic

"Hold still" Katie un-bandage his belly and side, but the minute she did blood leaked out faster "Marshall you need to stay extremely still for me, can you do that?"

Marshall never answered

"Marshall?" Katie looked up at him, his eyes were rolling to the back of his head, his breathing rapidly increasing "No! No! No! Marshall! Please, not now, don't do this!" she said quickly placing an oxygen mask over his face "Marshall, hey! Stay with me, don't go to sleep, stay awake come on Marshall!"

"Ev-e-rest" Was all Marshall said before everything faded

* * *

 **1 Hour Before The Attack**

* * *

Marshall had been told by Everest to meet her in the woods behind Adventure Bay for a date, Ryder advised against it and said it was to dangerous because of the Wild Dogs in the area, Marshall agreed, but that was before Ryder received a terrifying call on his pup pad.

"Hello Ryde.." He was cut off when Everest's face appeared on the screen

" _Ryder! Help!_ " Everest screamed out in horror as barking and growling could be heard behind her " _The Dogs.. they're... they're... oh no! Ryder they're following me!_ " she said limping " _Plea..._ "

The call went dead

"EVEREST!" Marshall literally yelled at the top of his lungs "We have to help her!"

"Marshall we will" Ryder said firmly "But together" he clicked on the pups symbols "Paw Patrol! To the Lookout! Make it fast pups"

" _Ryder's calling!_ " All of the pups a part from Marshall said through Ryder's pup pad

Ryder pup his pup pad away "Come on Marshall"

"No!" Marshall snapped at him "There's no time!"

Ryder raised his eyebrow "Are you disobeying my order?"

"Yes, I am" Marshall jumped into his firetruck and drove away with tears flooding down his cheeks "Hold on Everest! I'm coming!"

"MARSHALL! Get back here! NOW!" Ryder said in his pup pad, but Marshall deactivated his pup tag, Ryder sighed "Why Marshall? Why disobey me?" he watched Marshall sped over the Adventure Bay bridge

"Ryder sir?" Chase said standing behind him with the rest of the pups "Paw Patrol! Ready f..." He was cut off

"Now's not the time for assigning jobs, Everest's in trouble and now Marshall's disobeyed me and gone by himself, all paws on deck for this one, pups go! Follow Marshall I'll catch up" Ryder said running to the lower part of the Lookout

The pups nodded and got into their gear then trucks and drove off attempting to catch Marshall, who was approaching Everest's location

"Don't worry! I'm coming!" Marshall said driving through the woods, he heard dogs barking and stopped his truck by a big tree "EVEREST! Where are you?!" he yelled looking around, then he saw her, limping down a hill "EVEREST!" he quickly ran as fast as he could, in minutes he was by her side, she hugged him and instantly started to cry

"Marshall, I'm so scared!" Everest said hugging him harder "They came out of nowhere" she held her front paw in the air which revealed a small wound on her paw, it was bleeding

Marshall used his weight to help her stand "Lean on me, don't worry I can take it" he kissed her cheek "I'll protect you Everest, I won't let them hurt you, you mean everything to me, I promise I'll protect you"

"But Marshall.." Everest tried putting weight on her paw but it hurt to much "I'm just going to slow you down"

"I don't care!" Marshall said helping her walk "I came here to rescue you, so don't argue with me"

Seconds later, the pack of Wild Dogs came running down the hill towards them, growling and barking.

Marshall knew they wouldn't make it and they were outnumbered, but he would not allow them to get her "United we stand Everest, I'm not leaving you, so don't ask me to" he said as they walked faster

Everest looked behind her to see the Dog's closing in

"No, keep your eyes ahead of us or on me don't look behind" Marshall kissing her cheek "We can do this"

The Dogs were closing in, Marshall knew they would get to them first, he saw his firetruck parked next to a tree " _Even if Everest is the only one who survives it's better then both of us dying here, I'll sacrifice myself for her, she has to live_ " he thought to himself

* * *

 **Back in the Present**

* * *

Katie spent the next 30 minutes trying to save Marshall, she managed to stop the bleeding with a further more 15 stitches bringing the total up to 82 stitches. However due to the lack of blood loss Marshall had to have blood transfusion. It wasn't long till Katie noticed Marshall was starting to wake up

"Marshall, don't try to move" Katie said detaching the drip from Marshall

"Ka-ti-e?" Marshall spoke slowly through the oxygen mask while opening his eyes "W-what h-h-happe-ne-d?"

Katie sat next him "I thought I lost you for a second there, you scared me Marshall, you almost bled to death" she said taking his pulse rate, she sighed relieved "Everything's ok now, just rest" she smiled at the Dalmatian

"I-I-I-I.. should hav-h-have waited f-f-for them" Marshall said tears filling his eyes

"Marshall" Katie gently stroked his head "I think you did the right thing, if you waited for Ryder and the Paw Patrol, Everest along with your pup or pups wouldn't be here, you risked your life so that she would live"

Marshall moved both bandaged paws in front of his face and sighed

Katie placed her hand gently on one of them "I would have done the same if I were in your position, sacrificing your life for someone proves you have a big heart, and Marshall your heart is so tough and strong, do not give up just because you're injured" Katie smiled "You will get better" she removed the oxygen mask from his face then stood up and let Ryder along with the rest of the pups in

"Marshall!" The pups all jumped up on his bed bombarding him with hugs

"Slow down, one at a time he's still injured so don't all hug him at once" Katie warned walking over with Ryder

Rocky, Rubble, Skye and Zuma all quickly stopped hugging him and sat besides Marshall

"Sowwy dude, you alwight?" Zuma asked holding back tears

"We didn't hurt you did we?" Rubble questioned with worry in his voice

Marshall giggled, a little "Nah! I'm fine"

"How are you feeling?" Everest asked jumping up next to him, Rocky moved out the way for her

"Tired, but I'm ok I guess" Marshall said getting a bit teary eyed "I'm sorry pups, I should have waited for you all"

"It's ok buddy" Chase jumped up next to Skye "Just remember, united we stand but divided we fall, we'll get those dogs for what they did to you, but we'll do it together! just like we're all going to help you get better"

Marshall flashed Chase a smile "Thanks Chase, means a lot to me"

"Your welcome" Chase moved close to him and hugged him

Everest kissed Marshall on his forehead "Marshall? Can you promise me something?"

"For you, anything" Marshall smiled at her

"Promise no matter what, or how much pain you're in, you won't give up" Everest felt a tear roll down her cheek "I-I just can't and don't want to raise our pups alone, please promise you won't give up"

With Marshall's bandaged paws he pulled Everest on top of him, causing pain to shoot through his body, which he ignored "I promise my love" he said before kissing her passionately on the lips, she closed her eyes and kissed back tears falling from her eyes. Marshall separated from the kiss "I won't let you go through it alone, I'll be at the birth I promise, and we'll grow old TOGETHER" What he just said, he meant it.

 **To be continued**


	6. A Fallen Heart

**Chapter 6: A Fallen Heart**

* * *

 **In the Present**

* * *

Katie had announced that Marshall was recovering nicely although his injures were still severe she allowed Ryder to take him home, Ryder gently took Marshall on his ATV with him and brought him back home, Marshall couldn't have been happier when he saw Everest waiting for them along with the rest of the pups. For the remainder of the morning Marshall laid on a comfy bed Ryder had made for him, outside in the shade of a tree with his mate next to him, under the watchful eye on his owner

"Its so lovely out here" Everest said trying to smile when she looked at her mate still covered in bandages

"I guess so" Marshall replied somewhat depressed

Everest kissed his cheeking and looked into his eyes "Hey, Marshall you're going to get better don't worry"

"I want to walk" Marshall sighed knowing he was still too weak "Can you help me?"

"Marshall you know you're not allowed to, yet" Everest was concerned Katie had told Ryder not to let Marshall try and walk for a few days "Besides isn't it better to just lay here with me?" she asked kissing his neck causing him to moan

Marshall bit down on his lip as Everest continued planting kisses on his neck "Ev-ev-everest..." he mumbled trying not to get the attention of Ryder, who was getting lunch ready

"Yes Marshall?" Everest saw Marshall blushing and giggled "Sorry Marshall, I'm just happy you're alright" she kissed his forehead then moved herself closer to him

Deep down inside he wanted to at least try and walk but with Everest here he couldn't "Hey can you ask Ryder when lunch is ready?" Marshall said hiding a smirk

"Sure" Everest activated her pup tag "Ryder? it's Everest, Marshall is hungry and wants to know when lunch'll be ready"

 _"Everest it'll be ready soon, I'll bring your's and his lunch out"_ Ryder replied

Marshall face palmed himself "I'm thirsty too"

"Oh, alright I'll go get you a drink, will you be ok by yourself?" Everest asked concerned

"I'll be fine" Marshall replied and kissed her cheek "I'll just lay here, and wait"

Everest smiled at him then kissed him on his lips "I'll be back" she said walking off

Marshall watched Everest walk into the Lookout, once he was sure he was alone he forced himself to his paws using the tree to help him standing steady.

Ryder, Everest and Chase walked out to see Marshall standing

"Marshall!" Everest yelled out, instantly dropping the bowl of water, she knew what happened the last time Marshall tried to walk

* * *

 **2 Days earlier**

* * *

Marshall wasn't anxious to try and walk, he still felt weak after it had only been just over 2 days since he was brutally attacked. Ryder didn't like the idea of him walking either, but Katie said Marshall should try to walk laying down all the time wasn't good

"Come on Marshall, you can do this" Skye said trying to cheer him on

Katie placed Marshall on the floor of her clinic, holding him steady

Everest was on one side of him while Chase was on the other side

"You can do this buddy" Chase said ready to catch Marshall if he should fall "Just take small steps"

Marshall looked down at his paws which were still bandaged however they didn't hurt much, it was his broken hind leg and his wound on his side and belly which hurt the most

"Marshall, I'll be right here" Everest said forgetting about Marshall's deafness in his left ear "Marshall?"

"Pardon Everest?" Marshall turned and looked at her

Everest felt a tear fall from her eye "Oh right" she kissed his cheek

Chase smiled "Lets switch places Everest, you should be on his good ear side"

"Huh?" Marshall titled his head still being held by Katie

Everest nodded, as she and Chase switched places, Everest was now on his good ear side

Ryder knelt in front of Marshall "Everyone is here pup"

( _Yeah here to watch me fail, I can't do it_ ) Marshall thought to himself but put on a fake smile "Ok! I can do this"

"That's the spirit" Katie smiled patting his head while holding him with one hand "Ready?" she asked the Dalmatian who nodded, slowly Katie let go off Marshall

Both Chase and Everest were ready to catch him should he fall

Marshall was wobbly at first, but to his surprise he didn't fall over. He sighed then placed one paw out in front of him

"You good?" Ryder asked growing concerned

The Dalmatian nodded, as he now went to place his broken hind leg down but the minute he did

A ripping noise echo'd through everyone's ears, Marshall suddenly buckled over in pain

Chase and Everest quickly stopping him from falling over using their body weight

"It's ok Marshall" Everest said putting her nose under his neck

Chase put his head under Marshall belly but warm liquid the color of ruby ran across his nose "Marshall!" he yelled as it dripped on Katie's Clinic's floor

"Oh no!" Katie quickly responded and picked Marshall up placing him on a table, she quickly unwrapped the bandages around his belly and side "He's torn almost all of his stitches, Ryder I need your help"

Ryder nodded and quickly stood next to the girl "What do you need?"

"Can you hold this injury closed so I can stitch it?" Katie asked as the Dalmatian began to worry "Marshall I won't lie this is going to hurt, I don't have time to give you pain relief"

Everest jumped up next to him "You'll be alright, I'm right here" she planted a kiss on his forehead

"Ready Ryder?" Katie questioned wiping the blood from around Marshall's wound

Ryder nodded using his hands he pulled the skin together causing Marshall to flinch

"Marshall you need to stay still" Chase said into Marshall deaf ear, naturally Marshall didn't hear him

Everest held Marshall down, carefully without hurting him "Stay still ok? but looked at me"

"Oh, alright" Marshall nodded looking his mate in her eyes

"Ok! Ready everyone?" Katie asked picking up a needle and thread

Ryder nodded holding Marshall's wound closed, Marshall nodded still looking at Everest

"Here we go" Katie said pressing the needle through Marshall's skin, instantly he flinched

"Hey!" Everest licked his forehead "Keep looking at me"

Katie pulled the thread through, then pushed the needle into his skin again

Tears filled Marshall's eyes he looked up at Katie

"No! Don't look at Katie, look at me" Everest said turning his head "Marshall just keep looking into my eyes don't look away, or think of what Katie's doing, think about me, and our pup or pups when they're born"

"H-h-how many d-d-do you think we'll h-h-have?" Marshall asked tears escaping his eyes

Katie pulled the thread through again then the needle, Marshall flinched and looked at Katie

"Hey.. Marshall i don't know, but however many we have I know they'll love you" Everest once again turned his head so he was looking t her "What names do you like?"

"I-I-I Don't know" Marshall replied as tears fell down his cheeks "Ever-est i-i-it hurts"

Everest felt herself began to tear up, but she forced out a small smile "I know it hurts, but keep thinking about me and our pups, it'll take your mind off of the pain"

"I-I-I-I-I can't" Marshall flinched feeling the needle pierce his flesh, the next thing he felt was Everest's soft, warm lips pressed up against his, he closed his eyes and kissed back

Time itself seemed to stand still for Marshall, as he continued to kiss his mate passionately... then...

"All done" Katie said wiping sweat from her forehead, placing the needle and thread down then wrapping Marshall's wound "You did good Marshall"

"Marshall?" Chase looked at him, he was still kissing Everest both pups were wrapped up in the moment

Ryder coughed and chuckled "Ehm it's finished"

Everest separated from the kiss blushing "Oh"

"Didn't notice" Marshall said blushing more then Everest "But wow! Everest you were right, I didn't even feel it" he said with a grin causing the whole room to laugh

"Well now Ryder, I suggest not to let Marshall try to walk until his wound is healed more, otherwise we could end up with him splitting his wound again" Katie frowned

Ryder nodded placing his hand on her shoulder "It's alright Katie, we will all make sure he doesn't try"

Katie smiled then kissed his cheek, Ryder's cheeks turned bright red

"Someone's got a crush" Chase teased Ryder

Ryder eyeballed Chase "Can it! Chase!"

"It's true!" Chase teased again causing Ryder to roll his eyes

Marshall laid on the table, now he was scared to walk

* * *

 **Back in the Present**

* * *

Marshall heard Everest scream out to him, but he ignored her

"I can do this" He said to himself, putting one of his front paws out, followed by his back leg "This doesn't hurt so bad" he giggled to himself, taking another step, but when he put pressure on his broken back hind leg, the pain shot through his body like a bullet "OUCH! Spoke to soon!" he yelped and was sent tumbling to the ground

"Marshall!" Ryder followed by Chase and Everest ran over to the Dalmatian laying on the ground

Everest arrived at Marshall's side "Why! Why?! Marshall! You knew this would happen!" she cried "Why would you even try to stand? let alone walk!"

"Because!" Marshall lifted his "I.. Thought I could do it" tears fell down his cheeks

"Marshall you could have injured yourself more" Ryder knelt next to him

Tears flooded from Marshall's cheeks dribbling on the ground "I'm useless, I can't do anything! I'll never walk again! I might as well just quit the team" he ripped off his pup tag and threw it on the ground

 **To be continued**


	7. Some Things Can't Be Fixed

**Chapter 7: Some Things Can't Be Fixed**

* * *

 **In the Present**

* * *

Everest was just laying down beside Marshall

"So...do you still want some water?" She asked with tears filling her eyes

Marshall sighed "Yes please" he replied

As Everest got up to get some water, once she got back

Marshall lowered his head down "I'm sorry if I scared you, I just depressed and emotionally hurting"

Everest walked back to him "It's alright, for someone like you, I can understand you getting upset and depressed, but...you can't give up. The team needs you, I need you"

Marshall looked up at her with his teary eyes "And you will have me, when I said I'll be with you for the birth and grow old together, I meant every word, I will ALWAYS be here for you and the pup or pups...I would never lie to you"

"And I know you'll be here for me, but the team needs you to" Everest relied planting a kiss on his cheek

"I'm useless though, how can a someone help the team if they can't even walk?" Marshall questioned tears falling down his cheeks

"You can help by just being here for everyone" Everest wiped his tears away

Marshall was starting to get frustrated with himself "But I want to help people, not just be there! I can't even walk and will never walk again...and it's all thanks to these stupid injured legs of mine! I'll NEVER heal!" he looked down at one of his injured legs, took the bandage off and just started pounding it, making it bleed instantly "I...WILL...NEVER, EVER WALK AGAIN! I'M JUST A WEAK, USELESS, CLUMSY FOOL! THESE STUPID LEGS WILL NEVER...NEVER ALLOW ME TO WALK AGAIN!" He yelled out but burst out crying

Everest placed both her paws on his leg to stop it from bleeding "Marshall, please, don't do this to yourself...you WILL heal completely, you WILL walk again"

The bleeding began to slow down as Marshall looked at her tears still streaming down his face "But how-how do you know?"

"Because, you're my Marshall, you're strong with a big heart. You never give up, that's who you are, that's the Marshall I became mates with" Everest kissed his cheek

"That's the old me, he's gone...the Marshall you love and became mates with is gone. Those wild dogs killed him, and now he's been replaced by this mean ...a sad, useless pup who can't walk." Marshall replied sighing looking down at his bandages and his hind leg in a cast

"Marshall, we both know that that's not true that, the fun-loving you is still in you. You just have to believe, and find him again." Everest hugged him tightly

Marshall knew she was right, but remained quiet, so Everest continued "I have something for you, I got it when I brought you your water...you remember what this is?"

Marshall looked at what she was holding, it was his red Pup-Fu head band. She tied it around his head "It's your Pup-Fu head band"

"Why did you bring it to me?" Marshall asked

"Because, it symbolizes how strong you are...You Marshall, You mastered Pup-Fu and got the golden strap. You are NOT useless Marshall. You would not have gotten that if you were useless." Everest continued "Oh My favorite Dalmatian, please don't give up. Be strong...be the fun and lovable Dalmatian we all know and love...you just got to believe"

And at that, she kissed Marshall on the lips passionately, and Marshall kissed her back "I love you Marshall, I ALWAYS will...just, at least consider and think about what I said, okay" Everest said

A small smile formed on Marshall's face "Okay, I will. I love you Everest, I ALWAYS will"

Everest smiled and they both kissed each other passionately. One they stopped, Everest looked at him "Now, let me clean your leg and I'll re-wrap it, sound like a plan?"

"Yeah, sounds like a plan" Marshall looked down at his paws

Everest took some bandages from a bag laying next to Marshall, she gently wrapped his paw "There that should work"

"Thanks Everest, I'm sorry" Marshall said a tear escaping his eye only to be licked away by Everest, who said nothing but hugged the Dalmatian holding him tightly in her arms "I still don't feel I'm needed in the team"

"Don't be silly! Of course you're needed" Everest lifted Marshall onto her back "I'll prove it!"

"Eve-r-est? What a-a-re you doing?" Marshall questioned wrapping his bandaged paws around her "E-e-e-everest?"

Everest said nothing, and took Marshall into the Lookout "Get into your pup pack"

"Huh?" Marshall looked confused "How?"

"I'll help you" She lowered him to the ground gently placing him on a pup-cushion "Ok here" she pulled his pup pack out "Lets get you in it!"

"Um ok?" Marshall said, as Everest helped him get into his gear "Now what?"

Everest smiled placing a kiss on his forehead then lifted him on her back and walked out of the Lookout, then walked around the back

There, in the backyard stood, Ryder, Chase, Skye, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma and Katie

"Wh-wha-what's going on?" Marshall asked nervously

Everest chuckled "You'll see"

"Marshall" Ryder walked over lifting him off Everest's back "Rocky made something for you" he turned to the mix-breed

"Made what?" Marshall questioned licking Ryder's cheek who giggled

"Rocky?" Ryder nodded at him

"You're going to love this Marshall!" Rocky ran into his puphouse and pulled out something in a box

Ryder placed Marshall carefully on the ground next to Chase and Skye

Rocky grinned "We all know how much you love to help people, and how much you want to walk so the pups and I came up with this" he pulled out a frame, it looked like a sock with small metal poles attached to it

"It will help support you" Ryder smiled "Rocky designed it for you, it fits on your broken leg until its healed enough"

"twy it out dude" Zuma said smiling

Marshall looked at the frame "Um sure"

Katie and Ryder gently fitted it around Marshall hind leg

"Watch this!" Rocky grinned and pushed a button on the frame and 4 small wheels were lowered around his leg "You can walk with the wheels"

Marshall didn't know what to say, tears fell from his eyes he looked at Rocky

"Here pup" Ryder helped him stand up "Slowly"

Marshall nodded and stood to his paws "What's the point anyway?" he asked looking down at his paws "I still can't be apart of the team"

"What! Why?" Both Chase and Skye asked together

"Look at me!" Tears fell down Marshall's cheeks "Even if this works and I can walk, I still can't help out"

Rocky looked him in his eyes "Of course you can"

"How Rocky? If I need to climb my Ladder how can I do that with or without your invention?" Marshall looked down at his paw "I-I-I.. can't! I'll never be able to do anything I use to do"

"Don't be silly you will" Rocky wiped Marshall's tears away "Just because you're injured doesn't mean you can't help us"

"Rocky's right, you're still our buddy" Rubble said walking up and sat beside's Rocky

"Yeah! Dude you can still help us!" Zuma smiled wagging his tail

Marshall almost lost his balance but Chase and Everest kept him steady "How Zuma?" he questioned

"If you need to climb youw laddew we'll do it dude" Zuma replied

"We got you covered" Skye said grinning

Marshall sighed "Alright then, I guess I can tr-tr-try it out" he suddenly lost his balance and had trouble keeping his eyes opened

"Woah! Buddy you ok?" Chase asked catching him before he hit the ground

"Thanks Chase, nice catch" Marshall yawned "Yeah, I guess I'm tired"

Ryder smiled "I think you've been on your paws long enough, time for a nap" he said gently picking Marshall up, Katie removed the support from his hind leg

Chase was feeling a bit tired himself he yawned

"Chase is so cute when he yawns" Skye mumbled to herself day dreaming

"Um what was that Skye?" Chase blushed a deep red

Skye shook her "Oh! Ha! Nothing! I didn't say anything!" she ran off into the Lookout

Chase scratched his head "Did she say I was cute?"

"Maybe dude" Zuma smirked "You should ask her"

"WHAT! No!" Chase blushed "I mean, nah I was probably hearing things" he chuckled

Ryder giggled "Katie can you come back later to check on Marshall?"

"I just did a check up awhile ago" Katie looked confused "He doesn't need another one, just make sure he stays off that paw, I'll come by tomorrow morning" She kissed Ryder's cheek "Bye pups, bye Ryder" she waved and walked off

Ryder blushed holding the cheek she just kissed

"Um Ryder?" Marshall said sleepy "Can we go inside now?"

Ryder laughed "Sorry pup, alright lets get you all set up for a sleep" He carried Marshall who had fallen asleep in his arms inside the Lookout then into a room next to his, then gently placed Marshall down on the bed covering him with some blankets, Chase walked in behind him with Everest

"Ryder sir? Can I sleep in here with Marshall?" Chase asked look at the Dalmatian sleeping on the bed

"Sure Chase" Ryder knelt down patting his head "I would like someone to keep an eye on him anyway"

Everest jumped up besides Marshall "Chase can stay with us"

Ryder smiled "Call out if you need anything, have a good nap pups" he dimmed the lights and closed the door

Everest snuggled up next to her mate, with Chase on the other-side

To be continued


	8. Heart Ache

_**Chapter Notice:** A Special thank you to _**Kovu 01 **_for helping me out with ideas in this Chapter_

 **Chapter 8: Heart Ache**

* * *

 **In the Present**

* * *

Ryder had been called by Farmer Yumi, a tree had fallen on one of her fences and broke it. The Paw Patrol responded, Ryder took all of the pups including Marshall who was wearing Rocky's invention. They had been there for 3hours, Chase was growing concerned for Marshall, even though he had Everest with him all the time, it wasn't till Chase saw Marshall lifting a pole with Rocky and Everest, he finally snapped.

"MARSHALL! What do you think you are doing!" Chase yelled taking the pole off of the Dalmatian "You shouldn't be lifting this! Not in your state!" he threw the pole on the ground

"I'm helping" Marshall said back somewhat surprised by Chase's actions "I thought you all said I could help?"

"No, not lifting a pole...Marshall, lifting that pole could rip your stitches on your side and belly, you're in no condition to do that!" Chase yelled at him

Marshall started to get tears in his eyes "Would you stop Chase...I'm FINE! I'm tired of sitting on my butt all day not doing anything"

"You can help with something small, not this though!" Chase replied kicking the pole with his paw

"I'm doing fine...I'm not re-opening my wound, Rocky's helping me!" Marshall said, beginning to get slightly angry

"And who's to say that that won't happen...lifting that pole with stretch your belly wound, it could rip the stitches, then what? You'll bleed out, we're no where near Katie's, or a hospital for a fact! You'll bleed out and die, just like in my nightmare...you bled out and d-d-d...AND DIED!" Chase could feel himself started to tear up, then without warning he burst into tears "You died on me...right in front of my-my own eyes...and there was nothing I could do t-to save y-you! I won't have you d-d-die on me buddy...I failed you there in the nightmare, and I-I'd fail you again. I'm a police pup, it's my j-job to protect everyone and you...failing is NOT who I will be...I failed once in the nightmare, who-who's to say I won't fail again if you tear your wounds open"

* * *

 **4 Hours Earlier**

* * *

During the nap, Chase was allowed to sleep in the same room Marshall was in. Though he was having a nightmare

In Chase's nightmare, he was sitting on Marshall's bed talking "Don't worry Buddy, you'll survive, and all of us will help."

Marshall replied with a smile, "Thanks Chase, that means a lot to me."

As Chase was about to reply, he felt something warm and wet touching his paws and hind legs, he looked down and saw blood rushing out of Marshall's side and belly. Chase gasped and Marshall saw his panicked face, so he said worriedly, "Chase? What's wrong, why are you pani-"

Marshall flinched and all of a sudden felt a lot of pain, he pushed the sheets off him and saw blood rushing out of his belly and side."

Marshall said painfully, squeezing his eyes shut, "Ch-Chase, h-help me."

Chase took the blood-soaked bandages off Marshall's belly and side, bu that only resulted in blood gushing out of his belly and side, Chase was panicking and yelled, HELP, SOMEONE! MARSHALL'S BLEEDING BADLY!"

Chase put his paws on Marshall's belly and applied pressure to try and slow the bleeding. bu wasn't working! Chase saw Marshall's eyes rolling up towards the back of his head and his breathing rapidly increasing, which soon turned into gasping for air, Chase looked at his paws and now saw his paws soaked in Marshall's blood...and a big pool of blood surrounding him! Chase was stunned to the core at how big and deep the gash was on Marshall's belly!

As Marshall continued to bleed out, Everest rushed into the room and jumped on the bed next to Chase and pressed her paws on Marshall's side wound. Everest looked at Chase and yelled, Chase, hep me! My mates dying..."

Marshall's eyes began to close "E-E-Ev-erest, C-C-Ch-ase, I-I'm s-s-sor-ry"

"MARSHALL, MARSHALL! STAY AWAKE...DON'T LEAVE ME...STAY AWAKE!" Everest yelled, tears rushing and dripping off her face

But Marshall's eyes closed and finally, he stopped breathing.

Everest saw Marshall's head drop and eyes closed with no breathing, she screamed, a flood of tears dropping off her face, "MARSHALL! COME BACK...D-DON'T DIE...D-DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Everest was shaking Marshall, trying to still wake him, But still no movement, Marshall was dead.

Chase then dropped to his belly, blood soaking Chase's fur, crying with tears rushing down his face, and yelled, "NOOOO! MARSHALL BUDDY, COME-COME BACK...I N-NEED YOU! BUDDY DON'T LEAVE ME! MARSHALL, M-MY BROTHER, COME BACK, come back, come back."

Chase then dropped his head onto his chest and just cried into Marshall's chest

Outside of the nightmare, Everest was shaking Chase gently, trying to wake him up.

Marshall had heard Chase talking about him dying and wanting him to come back, while crying, and still crying. Marshall had tears in his own eyes as he to was trying to wake Chase by talking to him.

All of a sudden, Chase's eyes shot open, sweating while still teary eyed. He looked at Marshall and Everest, then without any warning, hugged Marshall while bursting into more tears and just cried into Marshall's chest "M-Marshall, I-I'm so sorry! I-I thought you had d-died on me! My h-heart shattered in-into a m-million pieces once y-you died! I-It was HO-HORRIBLE!" he just cried louder into his chest

"It's okay Chase, it was just a nightmare. I'm here, I'm still alive, I won't ever leave and die on you, I promise." Marshall wrapped his bandaged paws around the Shepherd

Chase slowly stopped crying "Y-you swear? Y-you p-promise you won't l-leave me?"

Marshall nodded "It's a promise. Don't worry, I will live...you are my best and closest friend and you will always be my brother Chase...always" he said still hugging him, Everest joint the hug

* * *

 **Back in the Present**

After a moment of silence "I'm a police pup, and th-there's no acceptance for failing. Being part of the police force, you're 'To Serve And Protect'...NOT 'To Serve And Fail' If I fail a-again, I'll be leaving the Paw Patrol...I'll turn in my resignation, as well as my Police truck and uniform. And leave the Police force as we-well...there's no room for Failures in the Police force. I-I'm going to go sit in my truck and th-think for a bit" Chase said shocking everyone they watched the Sheppard go to his truck and hop in it

Marshall Looked up at Ryder "Ryder, can you take me over to Chase's truck? I want to say something"

"Sure" Ryder replied

In his Police truck, Chase had both paws on the dashboard and his head on the steering wheel, was talking to himself

"Stop crying Chase, you're a Police pup, you're not supposed to cry. You need to grow up, crying is for babies. You're making the police force look like a joke with your crying, grow up Chase, grow up. Stop being a baby Chase...being a baby is unacceptable for a police pup like you" tears are fell from his eyes "STOP BEING A BABY CHASE WITH YOUR CRYING! GROW UP CHASE...GROW UP!"

Chase then slammed his paw into the windshield, creating a huge crack on the corner windshield and also making his paw bleed, he started to hit himself on the head with his paw consistently while tears falling on his truck's floor

"Grow up, grow up, Grow Up CHASE!" And before Chase could continue hitting himself

Marshall, who had seen and heard the whole thing, put his paws on Chase's to stop him from hurting himself "Chase..."

Chase slowly looked at Marshall, his face soaked in tears, just hugged Marshall immediately, and continued to cry in Marshall's shoulder After awhile of letting Chase cry into his shoulder, they separated

Marshall Noticed the big crack in his windshield, then looked at his paw, which was a bit bloody "Want me to clean your paw and wrap it up?"

Chase looked at his paw, blood was dripping from it an there was also a blood stain on the windshield "Sure, thank you Marshall." he replied still sobbing

Marshall gently hugged Chase "You're welcome Chase" he got some bandages that were meant for his own injuries and started gently wrapping Chase's paw "I'm sorry Chase, i just wanted to help so badly, I know it could have torn my stitches" he finished wrapping his paw, tears fell from Marshall's eyes

Before Chase could say anything, howling and growling could be heard from the ground around Chase's truck, when Chase looked out he was shocked to see the pack of dogs circling his truck, eyeballing both pups like they were lunch.

 **To be continued**


	9. The Price of Bravery

**Chapter 9: The Price of Bravery**

* * *

 **In the Present**

* * *

Ryder had rushed all his pups to Katie's, all of them had sustained some bad injuries

"Katie!" Ryder yelled running in with Zuma and Rubble

"Oh my, Ryder what happened?" Katie asked motioning Ryder to place the pups on beds

Ryder shook his head "All my pups are hurts"

"What?! All of them?" Katie asked examining Zuma's head

Ryder nodded running out then brought Rocky and Skye followed by Chase and Everest then finally Marshall, Katie brought out more beds which all the pups were placed on

Katie looked at Chase and Skye who both had the most severe injures "Ryder what happened to them? How did they get like this?" she paused looking at a bite mark on Chase's tail "Were they in a fight?"

"Yes Katie" Ryder replied tears falling down his cheeks "They went up against that pack of wild dogs"

"It's my fault" Marshall mumbled laying on a bed next to Rocky "The pups wanted to get revenge for me, and look where it got them!" he yelled tears forming in his eyes "Everything is my fault!" he cried, breathing heavily

"Marshall slow down" Katie said, cleaning an injury on Skye "It's not your fault"

Ryder helped Katie, and dressed Everest's injuries "Katie's right, how is this any of your fault?"

"BECAUSE! I disobeyed you! Then I got attacked by those dogs, if I didn't none of this would have happened! My mate could lose our pups!" Marshall yelled then started to hit his hind leg with his front paw over and over, trying to take the cast off

"Relax, Everest is fine and you're pups will be fine too" Katie said now checking Everest over "She hasn't got any major injures, just knocked unconscious"

"It's still my fault!" Marshall forced himself to stand up and jumped off his bed falling on the floor "I.. I... can't do this!" he yelled finding strength to limp out of Katie's Clinic

"MARSHALL! Come back!" Ryder yelled running after him

Katie noticed Skye was bleeding badly from her neck "Ryder! I need you!"

Ryder ran over and looked to see Marshall limping away, he sighed then turned to Katie "What do you need Katie?"

"Put you're hands on Skye's neck" Katie said feeling Skye's pulse which was extremely weak "Ryder... She's not going to make it... I'm losing her.." tears fell down her cheeks

"I can't lose Skye.. I just can't" Ryder said bursting out in tears "Now Marshall's blaming himself for what happened"

Katie tried to stop Skye's neck from bleeding but the wound too was deep "Skye's wound one of those Wilds Dogs bit a chunk of her flesh out, at this rate its only matter of time before s-s-she" Katie couldn't bring herself to say it, Chase started having compulsions "Oh no! That's not good!"

"Katie?" Ryder said holding his hands tightly around Skye's neck

Katie kissed Ryder's cheek then went to Chase's bed "No! No! Chase! stay with me!" She yelled listening to Chase's heart "His heart is failing, he must have internal bleeding, there's nothing I can do for him" she looked down at the now motionless Shepherd "Chase you have to hold on" she pressed her fingers against his neck feeling his pulse

"Is he?" Ryder looked down at Skye, he could feel her getting weaker "This can't be happening... First I almost lost Marshall now this, Katie tell me this is a nightmare, tell me they'll all make it" tears fell from his eyes

"I can't Ryder" Katie also had tears running down her cheeks "I'm so sorry Ryder" she once again felt Chase's pulse

Thud...

Katie broke down crying

Suddenly... Katie felt Chase's heartbeat growing stronger

"What's going on?" Katie wiped tears from her eyes listening to his chest "Ryder!"

"What is it?" Ryder asked crying into Skye's fur

Katie was lost for words "It's Chase, his heartbeat is strengthening"

Ryder didn't hear her he was too busy soaking Skye's fur with his tears "I failed them as a leader, Skye s-she's dying"

Skye began to stir, her heartbeat growing stronger too

Ryder wasn't paying attention "Marshall's blaming himself for all of this, it's not his fault. If anything I'm the one to blame"

"Ryder no! Don't play the blame game, it's no-one's fault" Katie smiled, Chase was now stable

"But Katie it is my fault! I'm their leader" Ryder replied still not noticing Skye

Katie looked over at Skye, and could see the rise and fall of her chest "That's impossible"

"What is?" Ryder asked looking at her

Katie pointed to Skye "For starters, internal bleeding doesn't just stop" she said looking at Chase

"Marshall! He thinks they're dead..." Ryder looked back at the Clinic's door

Unknown to Ryder or Katie, something was resting on the roof of the clinic. It spread out its wings and flew off

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Marshall**

* * *

Marshall made his way around the beach "I'm nothing but a failure!" he yelled to himself "Because of this stupid injury I can't do anything... And now the pups risked their lives for me, now they're all injured, who's fault is it? mine! I had to go and disobey Ryder's orders, resulting in these injuries!" he bashed his hind leg against a rock instantly shattering the cast, pain shoot from his leg he ignored it and continued to limp until he came across a high cliff over looking sharp rocks at the bottom

"They probably all hate me now, I'm worthless, useless! I can't even help Ryder and Katie like this, what type of friend am I? I almost got my friends killed, and my mate... I don't deserve to live!" Marshall took a deep breath tears rolled down his eyes like a waterfall, he looked over the edge of the cliff "What good is a pup, who got his team hurt? or killed?" he closed his eyes feeling the wind blowing against his fur "I'm sorry, Ryder, pups... please forgive me.." he went to jump

Someone grabbed him before he could jump

"Leave me alone! Let me jump!" Marshall said with his eyes closed, tears escaping his lids "Ryder if that's you, I don't deserve to live"

"I'm not Ryder." A voice spoke. His hands were furry, and so were his arms, and chest. He was wearing pants, but no shirt or shoes

Marshall's eyes shot open "W-who are you? Why did you stop me?"

The man looked like a half Husky dog, half human. He had the legs of a dog, but the hands of a human. Fur covered all of his skin, which was colored silver and Dark blue. "Let's say I'm your guardian angel," the anthro Husky said, his face of a dog, with the muzzle and ears, his eyes shone sky blue

Marshall turned his head away, tears falling down his cheeks "I guess I'm dead" he said looking down at his paws and belly which were still bandaged

The man put a hand on Marshall's chest. "Your heart is still beating."

"I'm not dead?...W-why couldn't you let me jump?" Marshall sighed laying down with his broken leg out "I'm useless!"

"Marshall. You are not useless. Think about it, would everyone really want you dead? Would that make Chase happy? Would that make Ryder happy? Would that make Everest happy? Marshall, your a very important pup, to all of adventure bay. You make all of the PAW Patrol feel so much better, with your sweet smile, and your wonderful laugh, and your funny jokes and mishaps. They need you. The PAW Patrol would never be the same without you." The man said

"It doesn't matter, the pups are hurt and probably dead, it's my fault... Wait how do you know so much?" Marshall looked directly at him, with his teary eyes

"Angel, remember?" He spread out his wings. "And plus, they're all fine. Even Chase and Skye. They're all fine, and they're worried for you. You shouldn't give up on them." The man said

Marshall sighed "I'm not strong like they all think.. but you wouldn't understand"

"I would understand Marshall. I am your guardian angel after all. Look, you are stronger than you think. You need to snap out of this, stop being so negative Marshall. Be optimistic. Look on the brighter side. Your going to be a father soon, with Everest, the one you love so much. Your going to throw all that away because you think your weak? Marshall, I know things aren't going well, but you need to have faith that everything will get better soon. Trust me, they will. I know it." The man said, hugging the dalmatian.

Marshall hugged back, breaking down in tears "I guess you're right" he replied hugging tightly

"It's alright Marshall. Everything will be fine. Now then, I can heal your wounds for you, if you want?" The main asked

Marshall shook his head "Thank you but no, they remind me of the pup I once was, the one Everest fell in-love with, she told me I have to find that pup again, and these wounds will help me do it"

"Alright then, you'd best get back to the clinic. They're worried greatly for you." The man said, putting Marshall back on the ground

"I would, but I don't think I can walk" Marshall replied looking at his hind leg, which had been bleeding

"I'll carry you there then." The man offered

Marshall nodded sleepy "Sounds good" he yawned "Do I get to know the name of my guardian angel?"

The man chuckled. "Maybe when the time is right." He said as he picked up Marshall and began to walk to the clinic

"That's not fair... What do I say to the other pups?" Marshall questioned slowly drifting off to sleep "I was saved by my guardi..." he didn't finish and started snoring

The man chuckled as he arrived at the front of the clinic and knocked on the door. He placed Marshall on the ground and quickly hopped onto the roof and listened closely.

Katie opened her doors "Yes? Can I..." she heard snoring and looked on the ground, there laid Marshall "Ryder!" she called picking the sleeping Dalmatian up, and looked around "How did you get back here? No-way you could have walked"

"Katie?" Ryder said approaching her

"Look who's back" Katie smiled turning around

"Marshall!" Ryder sighed relieved "Did someone bring him here?" he kissed his pups head

Katie shrugged "Maybe, but I have to dress his injuries and put another cast on his hind leg" she said carrying him in

Ryder stood at Katie's doors "Whoever brought my pup back, if you can hear me, I'm grateful, thank you, Marshall means everything to my team, thank you for bringing him home safely" With that Ryder walked back in, with a smile on his face, looking at his pups who were all fine

The man grinned. "Anything for you, Ryder sir." And with that, he flew off, fading away

 **To be continued**

* * *

 _A Special thank you goes out to **SilverWolf** for doing Marshall's Guardian Angel (Silvex) Lines_


	10. Spirit of the Paw Patrol

**Chapter 10: Spirit of the Paw Patrol**

* * *

 **1 Week Ago**

* * *

Ryder had just finished fixing the fence when suddenly barks and growls were heard behind him, he turned to see the pack of Wild Dogs surrounding Chase's truck

"Chase! Drive away!" Ryder yelled out but Chase couldn't hear him over the dogs

"We have to help!" Rocky said as he Skye, Rubble and Zuma raced towards the pack of dogs

Ryder tried to stop them "Pups stop! NOW!" he ordered, they ignored him

"GET AWAY FWOM OUW FWIENDS!" Zuma growled hitting one of the dogs sending it flying into a tree only to be knocked out by another dog

Rocky slammed hard into that one injuring it's paw, another wild dog hit into Skye and started biting her neck she yelped and screamed

Chase turned to Marshall "Stay in here, I'm going to help them" he went to jump out but Marshall grabbed his paw "Marshall, it's going to be alright we're going to teach these dogs a lesson" he jumped from his truck and ran at a dog which had Skye pinned down biting her neck "Leave her alone!" he rammed into that one in its side sending it airborne

"Skye?" Rocky said hitting into a dog which was bigger then him "Chase is she ok?"

Chase looked down at Skye worried, blood was leaking from her neck "S-sh-she... ROCKY look out!" he yelled

When Rocky turned around he didn't even know what hit him, seconds later he was on the ground unconscious, just as a large Dog went to finish Rocky off Rubble came to his aid, of course Rubble being small he was easily defeated and ended up unconscious.

Chase was the last one standing, the remaining Wild Dogs assaulted him pushing Chase against his truck, one bit down on his tail almost ripping it completely off, Chase screamed

Ryder ran over as fast as he could "Get away from my pups!" he yelled at the dogs, kicking one knocking it out "Chase!"

Marshall was petrified "I-got to do something!" he said to himself then whimpered hearing Chase in-pain

"Ryder let me handle this" Everest bolted past Ryder smashing into 2 of the dogs who had Chase pinned down

"Everest!" Marshall yelled looking over the side of Chase's truck "No! Get out of there!" he wanted to join in the fight, but the truth was after helping out with fixing the fence had made his own injures hurt "I can't lose you!"

Everest grinned at Marshall hitting another Dog "Don't you worry my precious mate, you're not going to lose me" she said pushing another dog off of Chase "You good Chase?"

Chase tried to get up but pain shot from all over his body

"Don't try to move ok?" Everest said putting Chase on her back, she flinched when she felt blood dripping on her back from Chase "Ryder we-..."

"EVEREST!" Marshall yelled as 3 Wild dogs slammed into her stomach knocking Chase off her, and sending her airborne, hitting the ground hard "NO-No!"

The Wild Dogs started walking towards the unconscious pregnant Husky, growling showing their teeth

Marshall felt his blood boil, he knew even Ryder couldn't stop then "I'll save you Everest!" he turned to Chase's sirens, and hit the button as hard as he could with his broken hind leg instantly causing pain to burst from it like a missile but it had worked, the sirens had scared the dogs causing them all to run off

"Marshall! you did it!" Ryder said feeling Zuma and Rocky's pulse

Marshall saw Chase his best friend motionless, and Everest his pregnant mate "R-r-ryder?"

"You ok Marshall?" Ryder turned around to see Marshall tears forming in his eyes, the Dalmatian looked heart broken "It's going to be ok, I need to get them all to Katie's"

Marshall felt light headed, then there was nothing. His body went limp he felt himself fall from Chase's truck and onto the ground

"Marshall!..."

Nothing but darkness

* * *

 **Back in the Present**

* * *

When Marshall opened his eyes, after being saved by his 'Guardian Angel?' he found he wasn't in Katie's, he was back in the Lookout, laying in a comfy bed surrounding by Chase, Skye, Rubble, Rocky and Zuma

"He's waking up!" Skye whispered happy

Chase nudged Marshall's face "Buddy you ok?"

"C-chase?" Marshall slowly sat up Rubble and Zuma helped him "Wh-what happened?"

"I found you outside Katie's clinic, you were in pretty bad shape" Ryder smiled walking in "You've been asleep for 1 week, I had you brought here to rest in my bed" he explained "pups can I have a word alone with Marshall please?"

"Sure Ryder sir" Chase hugged Marshall "So good to have you back! I missed you" he whispered into Marshall's ear, then jumped off the bed with the other pups, not before giving Skye a kiss on her cheek

Marshall looked confused "A-are they together?" he asked, Ryder giggled but nodded

"You've missed a lot when you were asleep" Ryder said pulling up a chair "Everest? You can come in now"

Marshall's eyes lit up hearing his mates name, his eyes almost popped out when he saw her walk in, she was slightly showing

"Marshall!" Everest ran over to the bed and jumped up "I missed you so much! my love" she planted kisses all over his cheeks and neck

"E-everest" Marshall chuckled "You're showing?" he looked down at her stomach, which was rounder then usual

Ryder patted Everest's head "She's 2 weeks into her pregnancy"

Everest laid down besides Marshall

"Anyway, pup listen what happened to the team was not you're fault in-fact if you didn't act quickly and activate Chase's sirens the pups wouldn't be here" Ryder said, Marshall just smiled

"I know it wasn't my fault, someone already spoke to me about it" Marshall said with a grin "The same person who saved me and brought me back"

Everest titled her head "Who Marshall?"

"Um.." Marshall stuttered knowing Ryder or Everest wouldn't believe him "My Guardian Angel?"

"Oh Marshall!" Everest chuckled and kissed him on his lips, he accepted and kissed back

After a long and passionate kiss the two separated

"Y-you believe me?" Marshall asked feeling like a complete idiot

"Of course I do!" Everest said smiling at him "You might be a lot of things, but my Marshall would never lie! You say you were saved by your Guardian Angel then I believe you"

"As do I" Ryder said whispering something in Everest's ear

"Marshall?" Everest turned around to him "We want you back in the team, everyone wants you back"

Ryder nodded "Marshall listen to me, you are a valid member of the Paw Patrol, without you the team isn't the same, Adventure Bay needs their Fire/EMT pup back as do I" he gave a brand new puptag to Everest

She took it "Marshall please rejoin? for me?" Everest asked planting a kiss on his forehead

Marshall nodded "Alright, Ryder I'm sorry I left it was stupid of me"

Everest grinned and put the puptag on Marshall's collar then whispered in his ear "Guess what?"

"What?" Marshall whispered back

"You're going to be a father of 6 pups! Katie doesn't know the sex of them, I told her let it be a surprise" Everest said kissing his cheek

Marshall grinned "6? Really?"

Everest nodded and chuckled "Yep!"

"Oh and Marshall" Ryder said causing him to look at him "Katie said, you can help out with some jobs but you have to be extremely careful, you're side wound opened up a few days ago and you lost a lot of blood"

"I will, I want to be better for when our pups are born" Marshall said as a smile growing on his face "If I have to stay in this bed for weeks I will"

"That's the Marshall I know and love" Everest kissed him on his lips "Oh by the way, Chase and Skye are together he finally asked her out yesterday"

Marshall grinned "About time!"

Ryder laughed as Everest eyeballed him "What is it?"

"We just need you and Katie to be together now!" Everest said teasingly causing the Leader to blush

"Well! I'm going to go get some bandages ready to redress Marshall's wound" Ryder said quickly running out of his room

Everest and Marshall both laughed

"You know Chase was in here every hour checking on you, and when I had to go for checkups he was always the one to volunteer to stay with you" Everest smiled laying down besides Marshall "You mean everything to me Marshall, but it's not just me the whole team were lost without you, my loving Dalmatian, father to my pups YOU are the Spirit of the Paw Patrol, you are what makes us, well us"

Marshall felt his eyes tearing up he pulled Everest on top of him and kissed her deeply, making the kiss long and passionate, Everest wrapped her paws gently around him and kissed back, enjoying the touch and lips of her mate.

After a very long make-out sesson the two soon to be parents fell asleep in each others arms

 **To be continued**


	11. Desire To Live

**Chapter 11: Desire To Live**

* * *

 **In the Present**

* * *

Marshall was walking, well limping. Where to? well he didn't know or care, all he knew was his so called 'friends' had stabbed him in the back, teased him, calling him a lair, the Dalmatian was already injured and now, on top that his heart was shattered. When he stopped at a cliff's edge all he could think about was 'death' even the fact he was going to be a father wouldn't stop this feeling, he wanted to end it, end it all, all the pain from his injures and the pain which shot from his heart, he would be at peace. Stepping closer to the edge which would soon be his grave, he swallowed hard, he went to step off.

"MARSHALL! STOP!" someone yelled in a horrified, scared but caring voice "Please don't kill yourself because of them, I need you"

Marshall blocked the voice out and jumped.

Falling.

He was falling, the Dalmatian could hear screams above, but he knew there was no way he would survive this, the rocks at the bottom, on sea shore would soon be his grave, all his hurt and pain would be gone, he would soon be at peace.

If only.

A light erupted above him, and somehow the Dalmatian stopped falling, he opened one eye thinking he was dead. But he was floating.

"W-whhhat?" Marshall gasped looking at his paws and body which were glowing white "I-I-I... knew y-you would come.." he muttered then looked above him, expecting to see his Guardian Angel he as greeted by a woman dressed in white, her eyes green like emeralds, her hair as white as snow, and her skin glowed faintly in the sunlight, she was floating.

"Wh...wh..who are you?" Marshall asked as he was ever so gently lifted up into the woman's arms "You're n-not my an..." he was cut off

"Oh sweetie, no I'm not your Guardian Angel I do know him personally though, you have a very powerful being watching over you" The woman said in a loving, caring voice "Now lets get you up" she smiled gently holding him

Without warning the Woman vanished with Marshall and reappeared next to a weeping Everest, Marshall was gently placed on the ground next to her

"M-m-marshall?!" Everest hugged him tightly "Oh Marshall I was so scared! I thought I lost you!" tears flooded down the Husky's cheeks "But you jumped?"

Marshall hugged her back "I-I-I know..." he burst out crying

"But how? You jumped you should be dead" Everest said as Marshall pushed his head into her chest and cried, soaking her fur with tears

The woman knelt down besides both pups "His time die is not yet, he has years a head of him"

"Who are you?" Everest asked looking up at the woman who smiled "You saved my Marshall?"

She nodded "Everest, my name is Natalie" she said gently stroking Everest's head "Marshall's Guardian Angel couldn't come, so instead I was sent"

"I knew your Guardian Angel was real Marshall, I told you I believed you, but why Marshall? Why want to kill yourself?" Everest asked holding the crying Dalmatian tightly "I believed you"

Marshall looked up into her eyes "I-I'm sorry Everest, but h-how could I live after what the pups said to me? E-even Chase... his words..."

"I know his words were harsh, but Marshall am I not a good enough reason to live? What would I tell our pups? Their father killed himself?" Everest looked into his blue eyes "Marshall you are my world, please you have to live, I can't live without you" she wiped her own tears away then Marshall's "I need you, my Dalmatian I can't go through this pregnancy alone"

"You are not alone Everest, neither of you are, there are people, beings out there you are not aware of" Natalie sat down next to the pups who both looked, and stared at her "Marshall there is more to your life then you know, yes what the pups all did to you was horrible, but look at what you've been through you sacrificed yourself so that your mate, Everest could live" She pointed to Marshall's injures "You were even offered to be healed, but you didn't accept it, which proves you have a big heart"

"Natalie's right, Marshall you are so caring loving, kind, funny, and extremely cute, you got to want to live for me" Everest said tears falling from her eyes "Live for me, for our pups, even if I have to quit the Paw Patrol to be with you, to protect you from those pups words, I will"

Marshall looked at her, surprised "You would leave the Paw Patrol for me?"

Everest giggled but nodded "Oh Marshall! I would do anything for you, I love you Marshall, and our pups will love you"

"But Everest... W-w-what Chase said... his w-words... they hurt" Marshall sniffed, sobbing a little "His words hurt me, here" he pointed to his chest

Everest hugged him tighter, but gently "Marshall I know his words hurt, and I know you being so sensitive won't forget them"

"Natalie? Can you make me forget what the pups said?" Marshall asked hugging Everest, tears still falling down his cheeks

Natalie shook her head "I'm afraid I can not, you see my powers don't work like that, I'm not a powerful being like your Guardian Angel, I'm.." she paused "Well, I'm a time traveler, Guardian and Protector of time and Space, I travel to different dimensions, there are limits to what I can do"

"You know my Guardian Angel?" Marshall asked causing the Woman to nod "I thought it was a dream, that he wasn't real, Natalie? What's his name?"

"I'm not sure I can tell you that" Natalie said looking at Marshall's injures, blood was leaking through the bandages on his side "Alright, I will tell you but don't tell anyone his name, that includes you Everest"

Both pups nodded, still hugging each other "We won't" they said together

"Your Guardian Angel, his name is Sil...S-S-Si.." Natalie suddenly found it difficult to speak, she glowed Silver and held her head 'Silvex? Isn't it fair he knows your name? After everything this Marshall has been through?' she asked Silvex telepathically

'...I think not. He must not know my name... Yet.' Silvex answered her

'But Silvex why hide it from him?' Natalie questioned, patting Everest's head who was comforting Marshall still, both pups were looking at her

'...Why does he need to know anyways? Can't I give a little suspense for him? I know the readers are aware about me... Ops, i think i heard the fourth wall breaking,' Silvex replied

Natalie chuckled to herself 'Very well Silvex, what would you like me to tell him for you? he will ask why he can't know your name, after all you should know what any Marshall is like more then anyone'

'Tell him the time is not right. When the time comes, i will tell him in person.' Silvex said back

'Will do, shall I hang around in this universe a tad longer? Just to watch how things fold out here, I'm assuming you already are aware of the situation here' Natalie replied looking at the injured Dalmatian

'Oh please Natalie, tell me something i don't know.' Silvex replied

Natalie laughed 'Yes i know Silvex, well if you are watching this universe then I'll leave it under your watch' She replied to him

'Will do Natalie,' Silvex said

Natalie turned her attention back to the pups "Sorry Marshall I'm not allowed to tell you his name, however he did tell me to say the time is not right, and when the time does come he will tell you in person"

"How will I know when the time is right?" Marshall asked a few tears escaping his eyes

"Just live on Marshall, because now you have something else to live for, you will live to see your Guardian Angel" Natalie began to fade "Oh and do not worry, he is watching you Marshall always watching, no matter where you are, what you do your Guardian Angel knows, have faith in yourself, have faith in your mate, your friends" with that she vanished

Everest turned Marshall's head towards her "Lets get you home"

Marshall nodded as Everest lowered herself down, he climbed onto her back "Everest, I'm sorry for wanting to die, you should be the reason I want to live, and you are, but how will I face the pups after what they said?"

"We'll face them together, that's how Marshall, I'll always stand by you, and believe you even if no one else does, because I know MY Marshall does not lie" Everest smiled and gently began to walk back towards the Lookout.

Unknown to them they were being watched, and not by Natalie or by Marshall's Guardian Angel. A lone Wild Dog separated from it's pack was attracted to Marshall's blood, and was hunting them. Like a lion stalks its prey, it was watching the Husky carrying the injured Dalmatian there was only one thing on its mind.

LUNCH.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **I do not own Silvex, he's SilverWolf's OC not mine**

 **Thank you Silvex for being a Guest in this Chapter.**


	12. Betrayal of the Heart

**Chapter 12: Betrayal of the Heart**

* * *

 **2 Hours Earlier**

* * *

Marshall was sitting outside on a comfy bed made up by Ryder, he just spent a whole day waiting for the return of his Guardian Angel however he never showed up.

"Marshall why awe you still out hewe dude?" Zuma questioned the Dalmatian as he was joined by the other pups

"I want to prove to you all my Gua..." Marshall was cut off by Rocky

Rocky huffed "Come on Marshall, it was just a dream it wasn't real" he said eyeballing him

"He was real! Is real!" Marshall snapped at the Mix-breed

"Buddy, listen when Ryder found you outside Katie's you were asleep, and the description you gave us of this 'Angel' seems like you've been watching to much Syfy" Chase said looking at him "I don't believe he's real"

"HE IS!" Marshall yelled "Why don't any of you believe me!"

"I do" Everest said pushing past Rocky and Rubble "I believe what Marshall saw"

"Don't encourage him" Skye eyeballed Everest "He's lying"

Everest turned and forced her face right in-front of Skye's "Don't you ever call my mate a lair again!" she yelled loudly

"Woah dude welax, Skye's wight a half pup half human seems a little faw fetched" Zuma added pushing Everest away from Skye who had tears in her eyes

Chase sighed "Marshall listen, what you saw can't have been real, why didn't anyone else see him? Why did he hide himself from Ryder? and Leave you on the hard ground when you're already injured? What was the purpose for him to hide his identity from you? You don't even know his name. I'm sorry Marshall but I don't believe you, it sounds made up"

"But Chase... I-I-I... thought you were my friend" Marshall answered in a sad voice "How can you not believe me?"

"I just can't believe a ridiculous story such as that" Chase said back, seeing tears forming in Marshall's eyes "I'm sorry, but Marshall you need to grow up and stop being such a clumsy, attention seeker, fool." with that, Chase walked off.

"Chase's right, you need grow up Marshall" Skye added

Rubble giggled "Yeah your dreams almost sound like mine!" he said, as the rest of the pups walked away, laughing.

Marshall broke down in tears, his so called 'friends' didn't believe him "Everest? Can I be alone please?"

"You sure?" She asked, Marshall nodded "Alright I'll be inside if you want to talk" Everest kissed his forehead.

Once Marshall was alone, he stood up ignoring his pain and ran off "I'll show them! I'll show them he's real!" he said running away.

* * *

 **In the present**

* * *

Chase was walking, talking to himself "I should have believed Marshall, he's suppose to be my friend... Damn it Chase!" tears began forming in his eyes "No no! Don't cry!" he cursed himself "I'm stronger then this! How can I possibly believe such a stupid made up story?! ... A Guardian Angel saved him, yeah right" Something made Chase change his mind. His ears picked up the sound of.

Growling.

Chase followed the noise, then it became clear. He walked out of the forest into a clearing, there trapped between a cliff and a Wild dog, was Everest. It looked like she had already tried to fight it off, she had multiple injures, Marshall was laid behind her, he was barely conscious

The Dog ran at Everest

"G-get away Everest" Marshall said weakly "Please don't stay here"

Everest shook her head and readied herself for the impact, the Dog growled barked and snapped its mouth running straight for the pregnant husky, Everest stood her ground. Then just before the Dog hit Everest, a flash of brown smashed into the Dog sending it airborne but it quickly recovered from the blow and stood to it's paws

"Leave them alone!" A voice yelled

Everest followed the voice with her eyes, there standing between her and the Dog stood Chase "Chase?! What are you doing here?!"

Chase said nothing, he was focused on the enemy. Which stared at Chase with hunger in it's eyes

"C-Chase?" Marshall tried getting to his paws but had no energy

Chase flashed a smile "No one hurts Marshall!" he growled at the Dog "Don't worry Everest I won't allow this thing to touch you again or Mars..." before Chase could finish the Dog hit into him sending Chase backwards

The dog ran again at the Shepherd

Marshall closed his eyes 'Please if you can hear, we need your help' he said in his mind hoping his Guardian Angel would hear him. Too late, Marshall got to his paws pushed Everest out the way and leaped in front of Chase, who was shocked

"Marshall?! What are you doing?!" Chase yelled as the Dog bolted towards the two

"You don't believe me, my Guardian Angle won't let me die Chase" Marshall said firmly "He can't..."

Chase stared "Marshall! You can't have faith in something that is made up! MOVE!" he ordered Marshall who regardless of his injures stood strongly

The dog ran faster and faster making a deadline for the injured Dalmatian

Suddenly, a blinding flash flooded the area, and a katana came out of nowhere, and thrusted into the dog's head, stopping him right before Marshall, before he fell to the ground, dead.

Marshall collapsed in front of Chase, Everest limped over to Marshall

"Wh-what?" Chase looked around then at the Dog "What's going on?"

"Just doing my duty Chase," A voice spoke. There, standing behind him, was an anthro husky, with wings, fur as white as snow, and sky blue eyes,

"No, it can't be" Chase shook his head walking backwards, past Marshall and Everest "You're not real, I'm dreaming, yes that's right it's a dream"

"Last i checked, this is the real world. Otherwise, i would have not saved Marshall. IF it was a dream, he wouldn't have been in any real danger, now would he?" The white anthro husky said

"But you can't be real" Chase looked at Marshall "You mean to tell me Marshall was telling the truth?"

"Does Marshall ever lie Chase? Give me one time he lied about something like me," The angel said

Chase thought, but no matter how hard he thought there was no time

"See Chase? Marshall would never lie" Everest said helping Marshall to his paws "What you did, what you said to him was mean, YOU wrongly accused Marshall of lying!"

Chase was speechless, he didn't believe in such things as Angels, unyet there stood what looked like, an Angel "No! I will not believe this! Any of this!" he shouted

"Chase, with the power invested in me, I declare that you will believe Marshall, and ask for his forgiveness, or I shall bestow upon you a terrible curse." The angel growled

"No, don't" Marshall said now standing with the help of Everest

Everest looked at Marshall "But Marshall"

"Chase doesn't believe because he doesn't want too..." Marshall said as Chase shook his head and ran away Everest went to move "Let him go"

"From this day forward, i lay a curse upon Chase the shepherd. Until he believes Marshall, and gains his forgiveness, no one will believe a single word he says. Only Marshall and Everest will be unaffected by the curse," The angel spoke into the winds, lightning clashed angrily above.

Marshall had tears in his eyes "It wasn't just Chase, the others... they.. they... called me a-a-a lair" he turned his head and burst out crying into Everest's chest

The angel turned around and kneeled down and patted Marshall. "Don't worry, they will believe you in time. Chase however, needs a little more... evidence,"

"How can you give him more evidence?" Everest questioned hugging Marshall "I mean, what other evidence is there?"

"The curse will break his stubborn attitude eventually. Now, if you'd like, i can show myself to the others, maybe that will change their minds?" The Angel said

Marshall only continued to sob into his mates chest

"Please do, if they are convinced you are real it may help Chase believe Marshall" Everest said kissing the Dalmatians head

"Well then, let get back, shall we?" The angel said

Everest looked at Marshall "How? He can't walk? And I can't carry him with my injures"

"I'll carry him," The angel offered, picking up Marshall in his arms. "Almost like the time i first saved you, from that suicide attempt."

Everest smiled "I knew he was telling the truth, my Marshall would never lie. I don't know why the others don't believe him" she said standing next to the Angel

Marshall sighed wrapping his paws around the Angel, and sobbed "T-thank you for coming"

"I'm your guardian angel, its what i do," The angel smiled and hugged Marshall as he walked back to the clinic

"I don't even know your name" Marshall said soaking the Angel's fur with tears

The angel chuckled. "Not yet, sorry. But, the time draws nearer my dalmatian,"

"Marshall? Everest? Chase? Where are you?" A voice called out in the wind

Everest's ears picked up "That sounds like Ryder"

The angel walked towards Ryder's voice

Ryder spotted Everest first then ... "Pups!" he paused and looked at the Angel

Zuma gasped "Marshall was wight?"

Rubble, Rocky and Skye also gasped

"Hello. Allow me to introduce myself, i am Marshall's guardian angel."

"You're the one that saved Marshall? and brought him to Katie's?" Ryder questioned, the pups kept their distance

"Yes, and I heard you. Marshall meant everything to your team, your welcome." The Angel said

Ryder nodded "Thank you, yes he does mean everything to us in-fact the team isn't the team without him"

Rocky stood forward "I didn't believe Marshall, but now I see his Angel I believe him"

"As do I" Skye said stepping forward "Marshall, we're sorry for not believing in you"

Marshall looked down at the pups who all nodded, he just turned his head and looked away

"You pups hurt him! you all betrayed him" Everest snapped at them, the pups whimpered "How could you all accuse Marshall like that? You all should know Marshall would NEVER lie!"

Marshall pushed his head into his Guardian Angel's arms

"Now now Everest, give them a chance to ask for his forgiveness," The Angel said,

Everest took a breath "Sorry, just I don't get how they all treated him like that, they're suppose to be his friends"

Zuma walked towards the Angel "I totally thought he was lying, but Evewest you'we wight, it was wong we should have believed him, Marshall will you accept my apology?"

Marshall said nothing, only sobbed

"He might not be ready to forgive, but in time. In good time." The Angel said, holding Marshall

Ryder looked at Marshall and noticed blood soaking through his side bandage "Regardless of if he forgives them, he needs those wounds checked over by Katie"

* * *

 **With Chase**

* * *

Chase sat down on a log, tears falling from his eyes "It can't be true, that Angel... it.. just can't be real..." he said to himself, tears forming in the Shepherds eyes "But I saw him, I saw the Angel..." he kicked the log, his paw went through the bark and his paw got stuck "Damn it!" he tried pulling his paw out but it wouldn't budge he was stuck

Max was having a nice lovely walk as he suddenly saw a pup that looked like they had their paw stuck so Max walked up behind the pup "Hello Chase you need a paw looks like your stuck?"

"Who the hell are you? And how do you know my name?" Chase snapped but shook his head "Sorry didn't mean to speak like that, but who are you?" he asked feeling a tear roll down his cheek he wiped it away

"I am a simple pup who is here to help and as for your name, Chase you wouldn't believe me if I told you so would you like some help and then maybe you can tell me what's wrong?" Max walked up beside Chase

Chase sighed looking at his paw "Where do I start?"

Max walked up and broke the wood around Chases paw "there you your paw is free"

"Thanks I guess" Chase said, laying down on the log "Fact is I hurt a close friend, he's been through so much as it is already, almost being killed by Wild Dogs then I.. I.. I..." Suddenly Chase knew he wasn't in a dream, and that in fact Marshall does have a Guardian Angel "Oh gosh, I'm an idiot!" he felt his heart sink, as guilt began to fill it

Max put a paw on Chases back "now, now Chase we all make mistakes no one is prefect don't feel down on yourself and I'm sure this friend will forgive you"

"No, I'm not sure he will forgive me, you don't understand I was suppose to be his friend, a brother to him, I b-betrayed him!" Chase shouted "I broke his heart! I'm not sure I deserve his forgiveness" he jumped down from the log "Look thank you for talking to me, but I need to think" he said walking away

Max turned invisible when Chase wasn't looking and followed him

Chase walked back to where Marshall's Angel had killed the dog, and sure enough the dog was still there dead. Chase just stared at the lifeless body, if he returns would Marshall forgive him? Would Everest forgive him? Would anyone forgive him? Or would Chase be a outcast?

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **I do not own Silvex (Marshall's Guardian Angel) nor do I own Max**

 **Silvex belongs to SilverWolf, and Max belongs to Lovepawpatrol**

 **Thank you both for being in this Chapter**


	13. Changes of the Heart

**Chapter 13: Changes of the Heart**

* * *

 **In the Present**

* * *

Katie had checked over Marshall, and restitched then redressed his side wound. She was shocked to see Marshall's Guardian Angel, however Katie always kept an opened mind she was one of the few who knew there was no way Marshall would lie about such things.

"How's he doing Katie?" Ryder asked the girl as she walked out from her back room

"He'll be fine Ryder, however shouldn't he keep walking on that broken paw of his, he could make it worse, but he just need rest so I'd like to keep him here so I can keep an eye on him" Katie replied writing something down on a note pad "His Guardian Angel is indeed very lovely and kind, I asked him to help me take care of Marshall"

Ryder nodded "And Everest?"

"Everest is fine too, she had some minor injures which I dressed" Katie smiled looking into Ryder's eyes "What is it Ryder?" she asked him

Ryder sighed and sat down on a chair "It's Chase"

"Oh? I was wondering where he got to" Katie said sitting besides him "Where is he anyway?"

Ryder shrugged "That's the thing, Everest says after they met Marshall's Angel Chase ran off, and apparently the Angel cursed him, because he didn't believe any of this is real" he said and sighed again

"That's Chase for you" Katie placed her hand on Ryder's shoulder, he pushed it off "Hey, what else is it?"

Ryder looked into Katie's eyes then looked away

"Come on you can tell me" Katie said smiling

"It's nothing Katie" Ryder stood up "Just call me if Chase turns up here"

Katie nodded "Will do" as Ryder turned away Katie swore she saw a tear roll down his cheek "Ryder? are you alright?" she asked grabbing the boys hand

Ryder instantly turned around, tears falling down his cheeks, he shook his head

"Oh Ryder, it's alright" Katie instantly hugged him, tightly "What's wrong?"

Ryder hugged the girl back, wondering if he should tell her about his feelings, just when he went to speak his pup-pad rung

Katie let go off Ryder as he answered the call

"Hello R.." Ryder paused seeing Chase's face which was full of tears "Chase? Where are you? What's wrong?"

Chase tried to speak, but the tears wouldn't stop they were endless "..." he ended the call

"We have to find him" Ryder looked at Katie "Please take care of Marshall"

Katie nodded and smiled "Of course I will Ryder" she said and kissed his cheek

Ryder blushed running out of Katie's shop

"He likes you" Everest chuckled behind Katie "You know that right?"

Katie smiled "Oh Everest I always have known, just waiting for him to make the first move" she giggled "Guess I'll be waiting awhile huh?"

Everest grinned "Yep you will"

"You should be resting" Katie said picking her up "Come on, you need to rest and I'd like to do an Ultrasound later to take a look at your pups you're carrying"

Everest nodded "Alright Katie"

 **Somewhere in the forest...**

Skye had run off to search for her mate, but there was no sign of Chase

"Please be ok Chase" She said searching for any clues where he was, that's when she heard it, a growl from behind her "Uh oh..." she turned around to see two dogs staring at her, luckily for her she was in her pup pack "Ruff! Wings!" she barked and took off but the dogs followed her "Get away!" she yelled flying above the trees, she was now safe out of their reach

"SKYE!" came a yell

There, on a Mountain cliff side stood Chase, he was a mess his brown fur had scratches with patches of the fur missing, blood dripped from his tail

"Oh my god! Chase!" Skye screamed flying closer to him, tears falling down her cheeks she knew what ever reason Chase gave her, she wouldn't believe it due to the curse which hurt her, badly.

Chase started to back away from Skye when she landed just in front of him "Skye leave me alone"

"No" Skye said walking closer "You are my mate Chase I'm not leaving you"

"But Skye, I don't deserve you or to even be apart of the Paw Patrol" Chase said ripping his puptag off his neck and throw it on the ground in front of her

Skye looked shocked, her heart sank "Chase what are you saying?"

"I quit" Chase said firmly

"I don't believe you" Skye shook her head "My Chase would never quit the team"

"Yeah well I just did" Chase walked up to her and kissed her forehead "Tell the others I'm sorry, and tell Marshall I'm sorry for what I said to him, he was my brother"

Skye stood there, tears forming in her eyes "Chase please you can't do this, not now"

"You can blame Marshall's stupid Angel! It's his fault!" Chase snapped and turned around "I'm going solo, bye Skye" with that, he left her standing there as he disappeared from her sight, he broke down in tears

Skye blinked looking at the blue puptag in front of her "Oh Chase" she said bending down and picked his puptag up "Why Chase? Why can't you just believe Marshall" she turned away and flew off "What happened to the Chase I fell in love with?" she sighed

"Because Skye, it's ridiculous" Chase said to himself watching her fly off

* * *

 **1 week earlier**

* * *

Marshall was still unconscious at Katie's, it had been 3 days after the attack at Farmer Yumi's. All the pups were recovered from the injuries, apart from Marshall.

Chase couldn't get Skye out of his head, sitting next to Marshall he looked at Everest who barely left her mates side

"Chase?" Everest lifted her head and looked at him "You ok?"

"What? Yeah I'm fine" Chase said laying down

Everest didn't believe him "You know, you don't need to stay here all the time you can go home"

"Nah, I like to be here when he wakes up, he's like a brother to me" Chase said looking at Marshall

"That's really sweet of you Chase" Everest smiled as the door opened and Skye walked in with some flowers followed by Katie

Katie approached Everest "Hey girl, time for your check up"

"I'll stay here watching over Marshall" Chase said, Katie smiled but nodded

Everest jumped down from Marshall's bed "Thanks for watching him Chase"

Chase smiled "It's what friends are for"

Katie motioned Everest to follow her, Everest did and Katie closed the door

"Hey Chase" Skye jumped up on Marshall's bed and placed her flowers next to his bed "Why do you keep staying here? I-I... 'we' all miss you"

Chase's ears lifted up "Because I can't leave him, Marshall is my best friend and I care for him"

"That's sweet" Skye smiled then jumped up on his chair with him

"Yeah I know, Everest said the same" Chase looked into Skye's eyes

Skye blinked a few times then spoke "Chase? What is it?"

"Well... Skye... you see, seeing Everest with Marshall, it's making me think of-of-of..." Chase gulped closing his eyes

"Of what Chase?" Skye questioned the Shepherd

Chase swallowed hard "Of you..."

"What about me?" Skye asked as Chase stared into her eyes, making her blush

"Skye... you don't know?" Chase asked looking at her

Skye grinned "You mean about your crush on me?"

"It's more then a crush" Chase muttered "Skye... Will you... will... you... be... be..."

"Are you asking me out Chase?" Skye asked and saw Chase slightly nod, she giggled "Chase I would love to be your mate" she lifted his head up and planted a kiss onto his lips

Chase kissed her back, the kiss was passionate and lasted for about 3 minutes. Until...

Katie walked through the door with Everest, upon seeing Chase and Skye kissing she froze "Well, well"

Chase pulled away blushing "Oh... hi Katie.."

"Hi love birds" Katie chuckled walking over with Everest "So mind if I ask are you both together?"

Skye giggled "Yep! Katie we are!" she said and kissed Chase on his cheek

"About time!" Everest laughed as Katie placed her down on Marshall's bed

"Wait Everest? you knew Skye liked me?" Chase asked the husky

Everest rolled her eyes "Chase, I'm a girl, it's not hard to figure out the chemistry between you two"

"I know right?" Katie said winking at the Shepherd who blushed

Skye grabbed Chase's face and kissed it "Well he's mine now"

Chase kissed her back smiling "Your's forever"

Everest and Katie both smiled "Awww!" they said together

* * *

 **In the present**

* * *

Skye was flying back to the Lookout with Chase's puptag, she stopped and hovered, tears falling from her eyes

"No! I'm not leaving you Chase, you said you were mine forever" Skye changed directions now flying back towards where he left her "Everest is always by Marshall's side no matter what, so Chase I promise even with this stupid curse I will be by your's! You are my Shepherd! I'll fight for you Chase, even if it means I have to quit the Paw Patrol too! I will, I'll do it!" she yelled into the wind

Chase heard her words as he saw her flying back towards him at high speed "S-skye?" he said as she landed right in front of him

Skye said nothing, only approached him and hugged him then kissed him deeply, he kissed back

"I heard what you said" Chase separated from the kiss "Why Skye? Why would you quit for me?"

"Because silly, you're my mate" Skye looked into his eyes "Just like Everest, I'll do anything for you, you quit and so do i" she dropped his puptag on the ground then ripped hers off "Chase, I love you"

Chase hugged her tightly, tears began soaking her fur "Skye... I love you too!"

 **To be continued**


	14. To Live Or To Die

**Chapter 14: To Live Or To Die**

* * *

 **6 Hours Earlier**

* * *

Ryder didn't know what to do, for once in the young leaders life he was speechless. Not only did they discover Chase and Skye had quit the team, but now he was standing in front of Marshall and Everest, whom both just quit. He lost 4 of his pups, 2 who were out in the forest.

"I'm sorry Ryder" Everest said putting her puptag on the table next to Marshall's "Marshall quits, I quit"

Marshall turned his head "I can't be in a team of pups who tease me, and not stand up for me"

Ryder opened his mouth to speak but Katie burst through the door "Katie?"

"Oh my! Ryder... this is bad" Katie said approaching him

Everest looked at her "Katie what it is?"

"Chase." as the words left Katie's mouth, Marshall felt his heart sink "It's Chase, Mayor Goodway just got word that those Wild Dogs who attacked Marshall are tracking Chase and Skye, apparently the Pack were seen where you found Chase's and Skye's puptags"

Marshall looked up at Ryder "But they'll kill him, they almost killed me" he said worried "We can't let them get him"

"You just quit Marshall" Ryder said reminding him "Besides you're in no shape to help right now" he ran out of Marshall's room

"Everest? Will you help me walk?" Marshall asked standing to his paws but almost fell over, Everest stopped him "Please?"

"But why Marshall? After everything Chase said to you, why do you want to save him?" Everest questioned, supporting him

Marshall looked up into Everest's eyes "I don't know, but I know one thing Chase wouldn't let me die even now, Chase is Chase, so I won't let him die, I won't let him go through what I did with that Pack of Dogs, please help me save him and Skye"

Everest nodded "Marshall I'll do whatever you ask of me, I love you"

"I'm sorry I can't let you do that" Katie said approaching them "1, Everest you're pregnant, and 2, Marshall you're already injured as it is, and 3, if i let you go Ryder would be mad at me"

"We're going and you can't stop us" Everest said putting Marshall on her back "Ryder likes you, I'm sure he wouldn't be too mad at you" she chuckled walking past Katie

Katie rubbed her head "Hope you're right, but be careful remember Everest its not just you, think about the pups you are carrying"

"I know Katie, I'll be careful" Everest smiled walking out the room with Marshall on her back

* * *

 **In the Present**

* * *

Chase and Skye were corned, all around them was a canyon with steep walls on either side, behind was a raging river which waters would kill anything that dares enter them, and in front were 10 Wild Dogs, hungry for the two pups flesh

"Get behind me Skye!" Chase yelled growling at the Dogs, who growled and backed back

Skye was horrified but did as Chase said "C-Chase... They'll kill you..."

"I'll protect you Skye even if it means I'll be killed" Chase said standing his ground growling at the Pack, he was already injured after falling down a small incline resulting in some deep cuts, and badly bruised ribs

Skye stayed silent, she didn't believe a word of it thanks to the curse Marshall's Angel had laid on Chase, but nether the less she stayed behind her mate

3 Dogs charged at Chase, who readied himself for them. But that's when it happened

"Ruff! Ruff! Water canons! Spray!" Barked a voice

Chase and Skye watched as two streams of water shot out from behind the Pack, and hit the 3 which were running at Chase, collided with them causing them to become airborne and hit the canyon walls knocking them out, the remaining 7 turned around eyes narrowed at the tree

Marshall emerged from behind it with Everest at his side

"Marshall! Are you nuts!" Chase yelled causing two dogs to turn around now focused on him and Skye "You can't take on them!"

"Watch me!" Marshall yelled back once again activating his water canons and spraying them towards the Pack, who were ready and merely jumped over the stream "This plan isn't going as well as I hoped" he muttered turning to his pregnant mate "Get out of here, I'll keep them distracted"

Everest shook her head "Together we stand"

"I can't lose you, Everest please you have to get t-t..." Marshall was cut off

"MARSHALL! LOOK OUT!" Both Chase and Skye yelled

But it was too late a dog which saw Marshall distracted and took the chance, collided with the dalmatian sending both backwards

Marshall did his best to fight it off by kicking and biting at it, but suddenly he got pain, pain which shot from his side across his entire body.

The dog being smart had seen Marshall's injures and using its shear size against Marshall had opened its jaw, slamming it shut on Marshall's side, blood instantly dripped little at first, then more came like a river.

"NOOOO!" Everest was all yelled frozen by fear watching her mate once again being attacked right in front of her "Legs move!" She growled but they wouldn't budge, she was indeed frozen

Another 2 dogs ran at Marshall, this was it. Marshall was about to be killed, and Chase nor Skye could help him.

Or was it?

A whistle blew, slightly yet only dogs could hear it.

Chase, Skye and Everest dropped to the ground clutching their ears. The Wild dogs in the mean time ran off, but the one still attacking Marshall seemed to not care for the whistle and ruthlessly bit into his cast on his broken leg, Marshall screamed then... a noise erupted, one which echo'd through canyon, bouncing off it's walls.

BANG...

The Dog instantly fell on Marshall, who by now was unconscious from the pain. Blood soon started running from the dogs head

Chase didn't remember much, he just remembered blackening out to a voice

"It's going to be alright, do not fear" A voice filled with care, love, kindness spoke

Skye turned her head to see a woman roughly the same height as Katie, long hair like her too but it was red like blood, the woman was with a male who had already started to wrap Marshall's injures, her vision faded too. There was nothing, but darkness

...Darkness...Darkness started giving away to light...

"W-where are we?" Chase groaned opening his eyes, he blinked to see he was in a room? no, not a room it was made out of material Chase knew this by the way it swayed in the wind, was this a tent? all he knew was he laying on a bed it was comfy and warm his injures had been all cleaned and bandaged up, Skye asleep next to him "H-Hello?" he said trying to get up but had no strength

Moments later a figure walked in "My Lady, one of them is awake, well kind of"

Chase's vision started to fade as a Woman walked into the area Chase was "W-w-who are you?"

"Now is not the time for questions Chase" The Woman said hushing him by placing her fingers across her lips "Now is the time for rest" She pulled a blanket over the Shepherd "How about Marshall? How is he doing?" she asked the male, who shrugged

"He's a fighter, much like you" The male warmly smiled "Will they be alright?"

Chase looked up at the woman, trying to fight the darkness which kept pulling at him

"I believe they will be, I have done all I can here, for Marshall" The woman said "They all just need to rest, and if those pests"

"You mean the Pack of Dogs?" The male asked

The woman nodded "Yes, if they should come back, I will not hesitate to kill every last one of those Dogs! now come lets check on Everest, from what I can see she is pregnant"

Chase blinked...

But the Darkness came again...

 **To be continued**


	15. A Killer Nightmare

**Chapter 15: A Killer Nightmare**

* * *

Marshall had no idea why, or even how he got there. But he was on a small island in the middle of nowhere, there were no tree's, only grass, it was dark luckily for Marshall he had his EMT cap on, turning his touch on he almost had a heart attack, then he saw them, turning in every direction he saw eyes, eyes which glowed in his light

"I-I-I'm not going down without a fight!" Marshall growled not noticing that all his injuries were gone "You stay a-away!"

The eyes only came closer, now Marshall could see the outline, it was the Pack of Wild Dogs, the same which had attacked him earlier. Then he saw something, something which made his heart break, there behind the dogs laid a body of a husky.

"EVEREST!" Marshall screamed feeling pain shoot through his heart, his mate, his love was dead "NOOO! it can't be!" he yelled out causing the dogs to surround him and walk closer, this was it, he was about to join his mate

"Be gone you demons!" a voice rang out as light flooded the area, and one by one, the wild dogs vanished into black dust

Marshall whimpered and dropped to the ground, placing his paws over his head and closing his eyes tightly, he cried, the dogs had killed his mate, and he was or at least thought he was alone

The darkness faded to reveal Marshall's guardian angel, who made the fake Everest fade away into nothingness

"Why did you save me?" Marshall asked, still with his eyes shut tight

"Because i'm your guardian angel Marshall. It is my job,"

Marshall rolled himself in a ball, not knowing he was merely in a dream, well nightmare. He cried, he cried his hearts out

The angel knelt down and hugged Marshall tightly

"I don't even know your name, but you keep saving me" Marshall sobbed wrapping his paws around the Angel "Am I dead?" he asked thinking he had been killed when he tried to save Chase and Skye

"Marshall. Tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day i tell you my name."

* * *

 **In the real world**

* * *

Chase was still unconscious, Skye had woken up to her surprise she was greeted by the smell of bacon and eggs cooking, she looked at Chase kissed the Shepherd forehead then slowly walked out of the room they were in, walking through curtains she discovered it was a massive tent

"Hello there" A Woman said as a man entered the man entrance carrying bacon and eggs he had cooked on a campfire outside "Are you hungry Skye?"

Skye was a little frightened at first but the Woman had nothing but kindness in her eyes "H-how do you know my name?" she asked curiously

"They seem to know a lot about us" Everest said sitting on a cushion

"Everest!" Skye happily smiled running passed the woman and threw herself at the husky, and hugged her

Everest chuckled but hugged back "How are you feeling?" she asked as they separated from the hug

"I feel fine, wait what about Marshall? How is he doing?" Skye looked at Everest, who had lowered her head "Everest?"

"Place them here please John" The woman said to the man who nodded, then she approached the pups "Marshall is not doing very well, from what I can tell he's in some type dream, his body is responsive but we have not managed to wake him"

Skye once again hugged the husky "He'll wake up Everest, you know Marshall's a fighter"

"It's not that Skye" Everest by now had tears running down her face "I-I... lost them..."

"Lost what?" Skye questioned as Everest put Skye's paw on her tummy "You lost your pups?"

Everest nodded but the Woman knelt down "Not all of them" The Woman said "You have 2 left"

A beeping noise echo'd through everyone's ears, coming from a room next to Chase and Skye's

"Uh no" The Woman looked at the man called John "That only means one thing.."

Skye and Everest looked at each other then glanced at the Woman "Marshall!" they both said together

The woman ran through the curtains, both pups and John followed her

Skye's heart dropped upon seeing the Dalmatian on a bed attached to a number of different machine's, she hugged Everest who cried

"John, we're losing him" The Woman said taking a reading from one of the machine's "He has to wake up, or I'm afraid it's over"

* * *

 **Inside the Nightmare**

* * *

Marshall had no idea what was happening to his body in the real world, he looked at his Angel "You're telling me tomorrow I'll find out your name?"

"Yes marshall! I will tell you my name tomorrow. Let that be something to fight for. If you fight to live another day, you'll learn my name. Do you want to know my name so badly marshall?" the Angel asked

"What do you mean something to fight for?" Marshall questioned not aware of the world around him, that's when it happened "Ow!" he yelped dropped to the ground, his heart was racing, pain exploded through his entire body "W-what's g-going on?!"

The angel began to wake Marshall up. "I will ease the pain, and heal all the fatal wounds, but remember Marshall, you must fight to live. Do it for me, do it for Everest," He said as blinding light flooded the area

"What are you talking about?" Marshall asked putting his paws in front of his eyes "Fight to live? Wwwwhat?" he could feeling something pulling at him, the urge was there to wake up, but his body was fighting, it was a losing battle, well so it seemed.

Marshall's body glowed white as the fatal wounds on his body were healed

* * *

 **In the Real World**

* * *

Everest had told the Woman and man about Marshall's Guardian Angel, the Woman had an open mind and believed the Husky, but the man did not. But now it was clear, as the Woman watched Marshall's stats begin to stabilize it was very clear that there was something else at work.

"It has to be his Angel" Everest said watching her mate closely

Skye stayed next to Everest, she looked back to the curtains which separated the rooms ' _If only Chase was here to see this, maybe then he would believe_ ' she thought to herself

Everest decided to do something, and jumped up on the bed "Marshall, if you can hear me please wake up" she said and kissed his cheek

Nothing.

She tried again "Please I need you, we need you" She again kissed his cheek

Nothing.

Everest was losing hope "Marshall's Angel please help him to wake up, I-I-I.. can't do this alone, I need him"

" _WAKE UP MARSHALL!_ " The dally heard in his mind as he was shocked awake

Marshall's eyes shot open, scaring Everest who almost fell off the bed "E-Ever-est?"

"Sh, don't try to speak" The woman smiled, checking the Machine "He's stable" she sighed, relieved

Everest hugged Marshall, not too hard ' _Thank you_ ' she said in her mind not knowing if Marshall's Angel would hear her ' _Thank you for bringing him back_ '

' _Your welcome,_ ' She heard someone reply

Everest looked a bit shocked ' _If that's you, I have a request_ ' she said looking at Skye ' _Help Chase believe_ '

There was no reply. But the angel slipped into the mind of Chase

Chase, was having a... lets just say a dirty dream about Skye. In the dream he and her just mated

"Ohh Chase you were so rough, but I loved it!" Skye chuckled as they both stared out to sea

Chase smiled laying down

The angel appeared behind a tree and waited for the right moment

Skye fell asleep in Chase's paws, he gently laid her on the grass "I love you Skye" he smiled and kissed her forehead

Once Skye was asleep, he disappeared.

Chase mumbled something, he was still unconscious, and had been for a few hours

"Chase," The angel stepped forward

Chase mumbled something again, and moaned

"Chase," The angel called out. "Can you hear me?"

"Keep it down, trying to sleep" Chase groaned

"CHASE!"

"What!" Chase said grumpily

Chase could see the angel now. "Why do you not believe i am real?"

Chase sat up "Because!" He stared at the Angel, tears started filling his eyes "Why does Marshall have a Guardian Angel? When no one else does!"

"Because he is in need of one. TO be honest, YOur Gaurdian Angel is watching over you right now."

"Bull!" Chase snapped "I don't have one!"

"Yes you dooo~!" The angel sang out

"No i dont! Why wasn't he there during the attack at Farmer Yumi's or the one that just happened! Why has it never shown itself like you did!" Chase broke down crying

"Chase, do you really want to know who your angel is?" The angel asked

"Yes! Maybe then I'll believe Marshall, and believe your real. Until then..." Chase huffed and turned away

THe angel leaned down, and places his hand on Chase. THe spot on their chest where their hearts are began glowing SIlver. "Chase, it isn't common for an angel to watch over two people, but I watch over Marshall, AND you. It was because of Marshall that i was able to keep an eye on you as well.

"Whhhat? You're telling me... you are my Angel?" The shepherd questioned as tears continued to fall

"Yes! I am yours, and Marshall's guardian Angel."

"But... why? Why... i don't understand..." Chase replied now looking at the Angel "Why would anyone be mine? After what i did and said to Marshall"

"Chase, we do things that we regret, but in the end, your still a sentient being. YOu have feelings too." THe angel said, hugging Chase

Chase hugged him back then let go "But you cursed me"

"Easily Removeable," The angel said, waving his hand, and having the curse lifted

"Thanks, i guess... What about Marshall? Is he ok?" Chase asked worried "i don't even remember what happened"

"He's alright now. Everything is fine. YOu get your rest now."

Chase nodded "thank you" he said laying down closing his eyes

The angel smiled, and faded away

In the next room, Everest hugged her mate. And wonder how she was going to get the courage to tell him she had lost 4 of the 6 pups she was carrying due to stress, but because the pups were still so small they remained inside her

Marshall looked up at Everest who didn't want to let go, he hugged her back.

"Thank you" Skye said to the Woman who merely smiled "What's your name?" the question caused both Marshall and Everest to looked at her

A grin grew across the Woman's face "I'm Pedz."

 **To be continued**


	16. Beginning of the Showdown

**Chapter 16: Beginning of the Showdown**

* * *

 **1 Day** **Earlier**

* * *

Everest woke up to find herself in a tent, a strange beeping noise came from the bed beside her. Turning her head she was shocked, and nearly had a heart attack to see her mate, Marshall attached to a few machines. She remembered what happened, Marshall being attacked yet again by the very same Wild Dogs who viciously attacked him before.

"Well hello there" The woman said bringing over a bowl of water and some food "How are you feeling Everest?"

Everest looked at her, unsure of how this woman whom she'd never seen before knew her name "I feel fine I guess"

"Should we tell her?" The male asked the woman who nodded

The woman then placed the bowl of water and food beside Everest's bed "Listen, Everest I know you're pregnant but there's something you should know"

Screams were heard coming from another room in the tent

"That sounds like Skye" Everest announced, not that she was worried. Skye had been involved with Chase and the pups calling Marshall a liar.

Seconds later Skye bolted into Everest's and Marshall's room, upon meeting eye contact with the Husky Skye froze.

Everest growled "Get the hell out!" she didn't care how scared, and how sad Skye looked "Betrayer!"

"E-Everest..." Skye said backing away but the man blocked her only entrance

"I said... GET OUT!" Everest jumped off her bed, that's when it hit her, something didn't feel right. It was only when she fell to the ground, clutching her stomach she realized... "What happened to my pups?" tears were forming in her eyes

Skye wanted to comfort her 'ex' friend but she knew better, so she just stood at the doorway..Curtain..

The woman took a deep breath "I'm sorry to tell you think Everest, you lost 4 of the 6 pups you were carrying. I believe it was because of the stress, from what I can tell you are 4 weeks pregnant"

"4 weeks? That can't be right" Skye said shocked then looked up at the woman "How long ago did you rescue us?"

"10 days." The woman replied causing both pups to gasped

Everest shook her head "4 weeks, that means I'm half way through my pregnancy"

"Well you yes however judging by the rate those 2 remaining pups are growing I'd say you have about 2 maybe 3 weeks left, oh and your 4 pups that died, have been dead for sometime. I could remove them but they are so tiny" The woman replied kneeling in front of Everest "I'm sorry for your loss"

"How am I going to tell..." Everest's eyes turned to Marshall, tears rolling down her cheeks

Skye approached her "Everest I'm sorry, please, not just your pups, but I'm sorry for everything. I should have known Marshall would never lie" she knew deep down inside that Everest would most likely reject her apology. She was expecting Everest to say something

Instead, Everest merely looked at Skye and hugged her. Tightly.

Skye was shocked, but hugged Everest back "It's going to be ok Everest, Marshall will be ok but you have to stay strong" she said feeling Everest's tears soaking her fur

The woman smiled "Skye is right, and you have 2 very healthy pups"

Everest said nothing, and continued to hug Skye. Then she finally spoke "I forgive you Skye"

Skye gasped.

* * *

 **I** **n the Present**

* * *

Chase and Skye sat in Marshall and Everest's room. Both couples eyeballing each other

"Did you both really quit?" Marshall asked breaking the silence

Chase nodded "Yeah, we did" he said, Skye nodded

"So did we" Everest helped Marshall to sit up "I'll follow Marshall anywhere"

"Thanks Everest" Marshall smiled as he received a kiss from her

Pedz entered, she could feel the emotions in the room as both couples continued to stare at each other "Well I am happy to tell you all, I can drop you off back in town tomorrow, I am sure Ryder will be happy, I have not told him as you all requested"

"Good!" Chase said with a tad of hatred in his voice "I'm not going back to the Lookout"

"Why? You weren't the one who betrayed your best friend!" Everest couldn't believe what she just heard. It made her blood boil

Chase raised his eyebrow trying to remain calm, he sighed and kissed Skye, who hugged him

"Ryder needs you, all 4 of you" Pedz said, causing all the pups to look at her "It does not matter if you do not like each other, think of Ryder he does his best for you all, how do you think he will feel learning he's lost 4 pups, it will break him"

"I can't be on a team with pups, who call me a lair" Marshall sighed starting to tear up "They treat me like nothing!"

Chase looked at Marshall "I'm sorry"

Marshall was shocked those were words he didn't ever think he would hear from Chase "You're sorry?!"

"Yes, those words I said to you, calling you a lair. I was wrong to say that of you, I didn't want to believe about your Angel because I was jealous, why should you have a Angel when noone else does" Chase felt himself beginning to tear up "I-I-I... was jealous ok!"

Marshall couldn't say anything, so Chase continued

"You know what's funny, turns out your Guardian Angel is also mine" Chase said, with a chuckle "All the time I was jealous of you, when he was mine too"

"Doesn't matter anyway, we haven't seen him since Katie's clinic when he just vanished, a part from in my nightmare" Marshall stared at Chase "Wait how do you know he's your's?"

Chase grinned "Because he came to me, and told me so. He even lifted the curse"

Marshall frowned.

"What's wrong?" Everest asked the Dalmatian and kissed his cheek

Marshall sighed looking at his mate "Doesn't matter, today he was suppose to tell me his name but he hasn't"

Everest gently hugged Marshall "Maybe he's just busy"

"Everest is right, you need to focus on getting better" Pedz smiled as John entered with some roast chicken "For now you pups eat, and get your strength back" she said then turned to John "Place the bowls in front of each pup"

"Yes My Lady" John did as she said, and placed a bowl in front of the pups "Enjoy, it's smoked" he handed Pedz a sandwich, she took it

Everest looked at Marshall who started eating the chicken in his bowl, she wanted to tell Marshall about losing 4 pups but she couldn't. He was still injured and telling him would make the whole situation worse. For now she asked Pedz to keep it a secret

"Are you hungry?" Marshall questioned the Husky noticing she hadn't touched her food

"Oh I am, sorry Marshall I was just... never mind" Everest smiled then started eating "Thank you Pedz for taking care of us"

"Yeah we would be dead if it wasn't for you" Skye added causing Pedz to smile

Pedz patted Everest's head "Well now there is no need to thank me, I could not watch those Wild Dogs kill you all, not when you are or should I say 'were' a part of the famous Paw Patrol"

"Famous? You're more famous then us" Chase said smirking at the woman who chuckled

"Oh Chase, I'm just a Super-Star I really am not that famous" Pedz received a look from John causing her to sigh "Ok maybe I am possibly the most famous person in the world, but still! You pups will always be more famous in my eyes"

An alarm sounded on John's phone

"Oh no" Pedz frowned

All 4 pups looked at her "What?" They all said together

"The Wild dogs are coming" Pedz replied grabbing a gun "Not to fear John and I will protect you all and not let them come anywhere near you"

Marshall whimpered, fear rising in his heart "They'll keep trying until they kill me"

"We won't let them" Chase, Everest and Skye said at the same time

Pedz smiled "Damn straight, if they want you Marshall they will need to get through John and I, and let me tell you we will not go down without a fight" she said loading her gun

Unknown to Pedz or the pups, the Pack of Wild Dogs were approaching from every direction. And the pack had increased, now it had a total of 15 Dogs who were hungry, some still had the taste of Marshall and wanted more of his flesh

 **To be continued**


	17. To Believe

**Chapter 17: To Believe**

* * *

 **In the Present**

* * *

The dogs were approaching from every direction, Pedz and John were ready for them, then it started to rain.

"Seriously? Where did this come from?" Pedz groans removing her hair from her face. "John we can't see the dogs in this rain"

Before John could answer, the sounds of growling echo'd through the falling rain.

Pedz pulled out a small pink gun.

"You really love pink don't you?" Chase said poking his head out of the tent.

"Get back insi-"

"Lookout!" John yelled out as a dog charged for the Super-star

Out of nowhere a figure grabbed the dog and threw him far from the group. "Get Back!"

Another dog raced towards Pedz, but she raised her gun and in a spilt second she fired it, the bullet it the dog instantly killing it.

"I say, nice shot" John chuckled but yet another one ran at her.

Chase flew past John, then Pedz colliding with the dog.

"Chase!" Skye yelled out, terror in her voice.

Marshall's Angel's created a gust of wind, blowing away the rain, as he grabbed the dog attack chase, and threw it towards the ocean

Chase stood to his paws and stared at Marshall's Angel. "T-thanks."

"It's not over yet" Pedz shot her gun again, killing another dog. "Don't they gi-"

Screams were heard behind them, inside the tent.

"Marshall!" Skye's and Everest yelled at the same time.

While Pedz and John had been distracted, 4 dogs grabbed Marshall from inside of the tent and pulling him away from the group.

Luckily though, Marshall managed to get free but was now cornered between a tree and the dogs.

"Why me! Why do you always come after me! WHAT the taste of my flesh wasn't good enough for you!?" Marshall growled, flinching from a wound on his paw he had just received.

"Dimittite eum!" The Angel shouted, raising his hands. The Dogs surrounding Marshall were instantly lifted into the air, and throw towards the sea as well.

"Quare non tibi DEDO!?" The Angel shouted out, glowing light blue

Marshall looked shocked. "I have no idea what you just said, but thanks."

Silver lightning clashed above. "Rat sanguinis SALAX canibus!" The Angel growled as more of the wild dogs were whipped off the grown and throw into random directions, or more like hurled far away from the group.

"Marshall!" Ryder suddenly appeared behind him, along with the other pups. "Thank goodness, we heard the dogs and-" He paused scratching his head. "Wait, what happened to them?"

"Yeah, where did they go?" Rubble looked around, lowering his head. "I wanted to fight them!"

"Like you could Wubble, they'd eat you fow bweakfast" Zuma teased chuckling.

Marshall stood shakily to his paws. "I-I think I broke something," he mumbled holding up his front left paw.

The Angel was panting. "It... It's over now... I think..."

Ryder approached the Angel. "Thank you, for saving my pup. Again"

"Yeah dude, you'we totally awesome!" Zuma grinned then helped Marshall remain standing. "You ok dude?"

"I guess so" Marshall replied leaning on Zuma. "Wait, where's Everest?"

"And Skye?" Chase added realizing both girls had mysteriously vanished

Pedz scratched her chin. "They were in the tent."

John checked the tent but they were not there.

The Angel glowed Dark blue...

Faint calls for help were heard.

"That's Everest!" Marshall ran as fast as his body could carry him towards the voices, little did he know they had fallen over a cliff, and he was heading straight for it.

The Angel stopped Marshall before he could fall over. "Allow me my... My... Oh what's the word? ... Speciosa mea pup," With that, the Angel flew down the cliff

Skye was holding onto Everest who was hanging onto a tree branch.

"Um hi, we're just hanging here." Skye chuckled but soon stopped when the branch began to give way.

The Angel flew down further and picked up Skye and Everest, and flew back up, with a firm grip on both pups

Everest sighed, "S-sorry for wasting your time, saving us."

The Angel nodded as he landed next to the group.

Marshall ran over to Everest, and tackled her to the ground. Licking her face.

"Marshall! I'm fine." Everest chuckled and kissed him back.

Ryder walked over to the Angel, "Thank you yet again for saving my pups."

The Angel Smiled. "You're Welcome. Marshall... I have yet to tell you my name."

Marshall stood up next to Everest, "Oh, you did promise you'd tell me."

The Angel nodded, and leaned down to whisper it into Marshall's Ear

'My Name, Is Silvex.'

"T-thank you for saving me Silvex" Marshall whispered back, "I'd have given up if it wasn't for you, I owe you my life."

Silvex smiled. "You're welcome."

"Pups, we better go before those dogs come back." Ryder turned to Silvex, "Would you like to come with us? It's not safe out here."

Chase chuckled. "Ryder sir, I'm sure he can take care of himself."

The Angel nodded. "I can take care of myself, but if Marshall and Chase Wish, I can come with,"

"We'd love you too" Both Marshall and Chase said together.

"Chase, Marshall, Everest and Skye when we get back I wish to talk to you all." Ryder knelt next to Everest. "And you need to get checked by Katie."

Everest's face fell, when she realized that she lost over half of her pups. "Marshall.. our pups.." She felt tears threatening to fall.

"I know." Marshall hugged her. "But it's alright, we still have 2 pups"

Pedz looked at Everest, "I am sorry I couldn't save your other pups."

Chase sat beside the Angel, "Marshall and Everest didn't deserve to lose those pups."

"Let's get moving, shall we?" The Angel said.

Ryder nodded before turning to Pedz. "Would you like to come as well?"

"I am sorry Ryder but I must go, it was lovely meeting you all." Pedz walked over to Ryder and hugged him.

"You too Pedz." Ryder smiled hugging her back.

Pedz and Ryder separated. "Be safe, I wish you all luck, come John."

"Yes my-lady" John and Pedz waved goodbye and walked off.

"Let's go" Ryder said, walking in the opposite direction Pedz and John went.

The pups followed him, all apart from Marshall who was sitting.

"Marshall? You ok?" Everest kissed his cheek.

"Huh? yeah I'm fine" He replied standing but yelped when he put pressure on his paw. "I-I love you Everest."

Everest smiled, and helped him walk. "I love you too Marshall, um excuse me?" she looked at the Angel, "Could you maybe, heal his paw?"

The Angel knelt down, and put his hand on Marshall's paw, it glowed, and Marshall felt bubbly and tingly, in a good, happy way

"Thank you" Everest smiled.

Marshall giggled, but as he passed a dead body of a dog, he stopped and looked at it. "Do you think they'll return?" he asked the angel

"IF they do, i will send them packing,"

Everest walked off ahead.

"Will you be at the birth of my pups?" Marshall questioned, slightly worried.

Silvex nodded

"T-thanks" Marshall sighed watching Everest.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

* * *

Everest had been staying at Katie's lately, since she was due in under a week.

Marshall continued on missions with Ryder and the pup, there had been no sign of the Wild dogs, nor of Marshall's Angel and Pedz had disappeared.

Returning from a long day, Marshall walks into the Lookout yawning he sees Ryder finishing a call on his pup-pad, smiling Ryder walks over to Marshall.

"Ryder what is it?" Marshall asks before having a drink.

"You're coming with me," Ryder picks Marshall up who raises a brow. "Everest's gone into labor."

"W-whaaaaa!?"

 **To be continued**


End file.
